Does it really matters?
by Creepy soul
Summary: A story about how Fate and Nanoha have to struggle against society rules. Warnings: contains FUTA (but that's not really the warning that should worry) AGE GAP . Nanofate AU. Sorry I'm not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight is a special night, tonight the love of my life is coming over, and she's going to spend the night here at my home, my parents went out to a hot springs for the weekend, my brother gone out camping with his girlfriend and they will be returning next week, and my sister is staying at a friend's house, because of a college work.

Ah! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha, I'm seventeen years old, my parents have a coffee shop, I work there sometimes, also I'm in my last year of school, that's why is so important to me to solve things with my love, so when I go to college we've determined our relationship.

Anyways, I have this planned for a long time. I didn't want to look weird dressed for her, so I'm wearing my white skirt, with a pink shirt and a brown sweater, and my slippers since we're not going out or anything, to finish I let my hair to hang loose.

I hear the doorbell, is her. I literally run downstairs, luckily I didn't fall, that would've been embarrassing, I open the door and there she is, she looks a little nervous, I can't blame her, though she doesn't know anything about what we're going to do.

I motion her to come in, she steps in and is really hard to me to not kiss her and put my plan on set already, but I must wait because I don't want to scare her, or even worse make her hate me. I just love her so much, ever since we first met, well since I first saw her. She looks really cute today; she's wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. To complete the combo her hair is tied into a low ponytail. Just like I suggest her to start brushing her hair, she's like a little angel.

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked her. Since she enters the house we've been in silence, like an awkward silence.

"Umm… Ok" She answers shyly.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Do you have pizza?"

"Mmm… No but I can make it for you" I smiled at her, hoping that would calm down the tension a little.

Once I make the pizza I motioned her to sit in the sofa so we can eat and watch T.V.

"Nanoha, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked with concern, the kind of concern a mother would give to her child, I don't want to sound like that when we talk but, it can't be helped. I just hope after tonight we can talk equally to each other.

"Why did you invite me? I mean, it's Friday night, why would you like to spend it with me instead of going out with your friends? Maybe go to a party, why you prefer to be with me? In fact, we're going to spend the entire weekend together. I just… I just want to know…"

"Fate-chan…" She looked at me with sad eyes, she might be thinking that I'm wasting my time because her mother went out for job and nobody can take care of her but me "I really enjoy spending time with you, you are mi favorite person in the world" I really mean it, she is my everything.

"You really mean it?" She says with a smile, I love it when she smiles, that beautiful smile of hers that makes my heart skip a few bits.

"Yes, also I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

To hell with my plan, I just want her to know my feelings "I love you".

"I love you to Nanoha, you're very kind to me" Fate-cahn smiled at me. Poor girl… She might be thinking I said it like a sister or something.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean it like I want to be in a relationship with you, and I've been in love with you, since I first saw you".

She looks confused, I know what she is thinking, 'this is weird', yes… Yes indeed this is weird, and if she accepts my feelings… This is going to be wrong, but I just can't stop my heart, can't stop this overwhelming feelings, I need her by my side, I want her, I just… I just can't live without her.

"Will you accept my feelings?" I asked her after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I… umm… y-yes… I g-guess so… I m-mean I like you too, like that… Nanoha" That made my heart jump with happiness, I was so happy, so happy.

"How about we kiss?"

"I've never kissed anyone except for my mom, my brother and my sister".

"I'll teach you". We approach each other. I could hear her breathing; she has a massive blush on her face, just like mine. Finally I felt a pair of soft lips pressing against mine, it was beautiful.

I don't know how much time has passed since we started kissing. I wanted to feel more of her so my hands start traveling up her jeans until they found what I was searching. I knew it, she was hard, and the kiss wasn't even heated or anything actually…

I started touching her friend, and she immediately broke the kiss, to look at my face with something that looked like strain, pain, panic and confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you touched me down there… You shouldn't have done that, my mom says no one have the right to touch me there except me"

"Fate-chan, do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

"Then don't worry I'll never do anything to harm you" When I said that, I couldn't stop the part of my mind that is screaming 'this is wrong, stop' but, I want this so much, I can't help myself. "Just trust me; we can stop whenever you want"

"Ok" We move to my room since I didn't want to ruin the sofa, nor anything in the living room.

I motioned her to sit on the bed. I started to remove my clothes, she was avoiding looking at me, I asked her if she wanted to remove her clothes as well, she says no. I asked her if at least she could take off her jeans, I didn't want to get harm because of the zipper or the belt. She did as I commanded.

Once I finished removing my clothes, I called out for her; she was still avoiding eye contact, so I grabbed her face gently so that I can look into those beautiful burgundy eyes.

"I want you to lay your back on the bed" I said as kind as possible in my aroused state.

"Ok" When she did that I positioned myself on top of her putting one hand on the headboard, I didn't wanted to suffocate her with my weight, my other hand going south to free her friend out of her boxers.

I released her member and boy… Is big… well big for someone her age. I can tell is at least 6 inches long, I know she is still in growing period, so in a few years is going to be even more big probably. I started to rub against her to make the penetration easier. She was looking all my actions, didn't say anything and for an instant I heard a voice in my head saying 'Stop, this is wrong' but I shut it down, this was it, I had everything planned, I even take a test to know if I was ovulating so I won't become pregnant, though I don't know if she can impregnate yet, but is better to be cautious, since I didn't wanted to go and buy condoms, that would've been embarrassing.

I positioned her at my entrance, breathing profoundly, so when she entered me it doesn't hurt to not worry her. "Here we go" I smiled down at her; she looked up at me with a worried face. Then suddenly it happened, we were one, I gave her a look again and I saw her staring with panic at the place where we were connected.

"N-Nanoha… There is blood!" Damnit I forgot about that part…

"It's ok it doesn't hurt Fate-chan" I kissed her hoping she'll forget about that.

"B-but… You're bleeding, how can it not hurt?"

"Because is a wanted kind of pain, it means that we're connected, we've become one and we'll be together forever" Which is true, I don't mind waiting my entire life for her.

"You mean it?" She asked still looking concern.

"Yes of course" And with that the pain was forgotten, the blood was forgotten, so it was time for the real thing. "Fate-chan… I'll start moving ok? You just stay calm on the bed".

I started moving my hips up and down her member, at first at a slow pace, and being careful to not put weight on her, but giving the face she is making I knew she was enjoying it as much as I am.

Soon my room was filled with the sound of both of our moans, I didn't realized that I was moving my hips rapidly, I felt my body tingling in every part so with my free hand I grabbed her hands and put them on my hips, I prefer them on my breast but, I'll save that for the next time.

"N-Nano… ha…" She says breathless.

"W-What… is… it?" I was so close, my hips were bouncing a little faster, I didn't knew making love with Fate will feel this good. Even though I imagined it, is nothing compared to the real thing.

"I feel weird…"

"D-don't worry… I-it will be… over soon" I couldn't take it anymore I'm going to come. I felt her member pulsating faster inside me, she's coming too.

"N-Na… Nano…ha… Is… I'm… It's… weird… I'm…"

"F-Fate-chaaaan!" That was it; we came at the same time it makes me happy, so happy.

After that I removed her carefully from inside me, she felt asleep immediately after our release, I lay on the bed by her side and spoon her, soon I fell asleep.

The next morning a phone ringing woke me up, fortunately it didn't woke up Fate-chan.

I put myself a robe just in case, as I went down stairs to pick up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey Nanoha, is Lindy"

"Oh, hello Lindy-san"

"I just called to know how my little girl is. Is she up yet?"

"No, she is still sleeping"

"Oww… I wanted to talk to her"

"Nyahaha well, if you want I can wake her up" I didn't want to really, after last night she must be exhausted.

"No, is ok, a girl of her age should sleep as much as she can. Anyway Nanoha, thank you again for taking care of her for the weekend, I know is not the most awesome thing to spend this time with a twelve years old girl".

"Don't mind it Lindy-san I love spending time with her, she is a pretty smart girl"

"Yeah, doesn't she? Well then I'll call her later, take care Nanoha and thanks again, bye"

"Ok bye" I hung the phone. Thinking to myself what I did last night to Fate-chan, to her future, did I just ruin her future? Did I screw up her life? With that on my mind I went upstairs to wake my beautiful blonde.

The age difference… Does it really matters? 

**A/N:** So English is not my primary language so I hope this is at least readable. Will continue this but irregular since I have to study a lot from now on. All kind of reviews are welcome, even criticism.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1 (part two)

**A/N:** Hey there I somehow managed to have the time to write this while studying (not sleeping of course) anyway so this is part two of the first chapter. Hopefully this will be the last time I write two parts of a chapter.

Now about the chapter and the story:

First I read the Nanoha wiki a long long time ago and in the wiki says that Nanoha was born in year 0056 (Midchildian date) and Fate was born in 0061 but officialy in 0056. That means Nanoha and Fate have the same biological age, but chronologically Fate is five years younger. This topic made me write this story because I talked to a friend and we made jokes like "OMG Nanoha is a pedo" "Nanoha is a cradle robber" etc. That's one thing, sorry if someone feels disturbed or anything.

Second, I'll start putting the age gap warning from this chapter on (probably I should put it in the summary too) because putting it in the first chapter would have ruined my plot but now that it has it time being published I'll consider adding it.

 **Third, I want to give a special thanks to Fate-chan2015 for helping me explaining me about the publishing and other stuffs.**

Fourth, I put that Nanoha was about to finish school since in my country we just call it school, I'll fix that in the next chapters so I'll have to investigate about Japan and it school system (I should have research before I wrote this but the damage is already done dishonor for me).

Also thanks to everyone who read and review the story I was almost totally sure nobody was going to like this so I was like "I won't update regulary since I'm sure nobody will like the idea" then I was like they actually like it which made me happy (in my definition of happines).

I forgot something on the first chapter: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha does not belongs to me, the only thing that belongs to me is the twisted story I'm making I'm just using the characters.**

See the end of the chapter for more author notes.

 **Warnings: the following story contains futa and age gap.**

* * *

Hi! My name is Fate Testarossa-Harlaown I'm twelve years old. I live in Uminari city with my mom Lindy Harlaown and my older brother Chrono Harlaown. I have a sister named Alicia, but she's only Testarossa because she says ' _Someone has to preserve the Testarossa surname'_ or something like that.

Lindy is our adoptive mother our real mother Precia Testarossa died three years ago because she got cancer and didn't make it. So Lindy-san who was my mother's best friend and Linith who is our godmother and also best friend of my mother take care of us. Alicia didn't wanted to live where our mother died so she decided to go to Italy and live there with Linith, they visit us in vacations. They're allways calling me. I really appreciate them for that; I really love my family… Ah! I forgot to mention I have a best friend her name is Hayate Yagami, we met at the age of nine and ever since then she has always been by my side giving me her support and friendship and in return I do the same. Hayate is also handicapped. Well used to be. She was born with paralysis in both of her legs. When we first met she was in a wheelchair, now she's using crutches and going to therapy.

There's one more person who is really important to me, in fact she's one of the gentlest person I've ever met she's kind and loves me very very much. She used to me my neighbor Nanoha Takamachi. Now we live a little apart but not too far away from each other.

She knows me since I was a baby in my cradle. She has always been looking after me. I remember her walking with me to school taking my hand in hers, protecting me from the kids who used to bully me when I was little, teaching me awesome things, we even used to take baths together but she stopped when she turned fourteen years old. Right! She's five years older than me so she's like a cool older sister to me though I think nobody is cooler than Alicia.

So the thing is recently my mom went to a trip for the weekend and no one could take care of me. Hayate couldn't receive me because her family was visiting and Chrono leave with mom because she needed help. So there was nobody left except for Nanoha who gladly receives me in her house for the weekend. I really liked the idea because I love spending time with her she's always full of fun… However that weekend a lot of things happen and that Friday night she told me that she loved me as more than a little sister or a friend. To demonstrate it to me she kissed me. I was so embarrassed I've never kissed anyone in the lips before. That kiss though made me feel something really weird in every part of my body. I don't know how to describe it, and after the kiss everything happen so fast I remember being laid down on Nanoha's bed without my jeans. I remembered seeing Nanoha bleeding and saying that it was ok. It felt weird really weird but the face Nanoha was making was like she was enjoying it a lot maybe I was making the same face because she was constantly smiling at me. After a while I felt something really weird inside me that made me fell asleep immediately when I felt it going out of my body.

When Nanoha woke me up next morning she didn't say anything about last night she was frowning constantly though, like if she was in turmoil but nevertheless it was a funny weekend. I'm sure of one thing. Nanoha loves me as something more than a friend or a little sister I'm glad because I always liked Nanoha she's so sweet and kind.

* * *

So today is Monday and my mom comes back from her business trip everything will come back to normal. I was thinking about that when I saw Hayate waving her hand at me.

"Hi Fate-chan" She says smiling.

"Hi Hayate. How was your weekend?"

"Yeah it was fun; I hope you can come to my house next weekend so that we can play some video games"

"Yes of course I can"

"So, was it fun to spend the weekend with an old lady" She says laughing. I pouted. I don't like when she calls 'old' Nanoha is not like she's a grandma nor a mother she's just older than us. Like Alicia.

"Yes it was. We played a lot of video games and watched Madoka magica" I said looking at her still pouting.

"Right whatever, let's go to class" We started walking to our classroom.

* * *

While we were at P.E class which is the last of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the weekend with Nanoha it was so funny even that weird game we played. The only thing that kept bothering me was the weird sensation I felt in my crotch. It felt like when you want to pee but instead of pee I saw a white sticky thing. Nanoha didn't tell what that was… I should ask her next time.

"Harlaown is your turn to run!" I heard the teacher calling out for me, I forgot to tell I'm the captain of the athletics team; I'm very fast just so you know.

I started running and everyone was cheering me specially Hayate. Every time I run I do it for the two of us somehow I'm waiting for her I want to run with her so that we can have fun running by each other sides.

School is over and as Hayate and I start walking out of school we saw Shamal waiting at the entrance.

Hayate is orphan her parents died in a car accident when she was a baby, but she lives with her sister Shamal, her cousins Signum, Vita and their dog Zafira. They all got adopted by Gil Graham unfortunately he lives in England, but pays them a visit every now and then whenever he can.

"Hi Fate-chan" Shamal says at me smiling politely. "Do you need a ride? We can drive you home is no problem" Shamal is one of the most kind persons I ever met after Nanoha of course.

"Don't worry Shamal I can walk home. Besides I'm going to Nanohas house first since I have to pack up my things"

"That's why we're offering you a ride so that you don't have to walk with an extra load" A low voice said.

I looked into the passenger seat to see who was spoking. "Signum!" I cheered "Is nice to see you! When did you return?" I was happy Signum is another cool person to me; she's as cool as Alicia is. I admire her so very much.

"Is nice to see you too Testarossa. I just returned, Shamal went to the airport and picked me up then we came here to pick up you guys. Now stop talking and get in the car" She said in a commanding voice that makes us get in the car at speed light.

The trip to Nanoha's house was very peacefully, we talked about school, our grades, about Signums trip to Tokyo since she practice kendo and went there for a tournament. I didn't notice when we arrived to the desire house. Surprisingly Nanoha was just coming home.

"Oh what a surprise, long time no see guys" Nanoha said in a kind tone.

"They said they wanted to give me a ride" I said as I was getting out of the car.

"Hey old lady" Hayate says mockingly but instantly received a light punch on the head courtesy of Signum "Ow! Signum why?! I was just being funny besides Nanoha doesn't care about being called old by me. She knows is a joke ow ow" Said Hayate while groping her head. We laughed at that.

"Anyway" Started Signum "We came here to help Testarossa with her stuffs".

"Umm… Actually Lindy-san just called me, she said she's going to be a little late" She looked at me "Also Chrono-kun is staying with Amy-san today so it will be just you and your mom today Fate-chan" She looked back at Shamal "I'm taking Fate-chan to her home latter, sorry guys".

"Don't worry Nanoha we understand. Well then we're leaving Fate at your care again. Have a nice day" Shamal said and with that they started the car and went to their house. When they were no longer visible for us we stopped waving our hands at them.

Nanoha looked at me smiling and intertwined my hand in hers as we enter her house "How about you do your homework and after that we go out for ice cream?"

"Yes! Ice cream!" I said almost running inside the house with our hands still intertwined.

* * *

The afternoon passed really fast and time to go came. "Do you have all your things packed up?" Nanoha asked me "Yes I have them and even if I forgot something I know you'll return it to me when we saw again" I said smiling at her.

The walk to my house was pretty much in silence, we were holding our hands while we walked.

"Say… Nanoha" I started "When I woke up that Saturday morning I saw a white thing. What was it?" I had to ask I've never saw something like that before was it something dangerous? Also I didn't wanted to tell her that I saw that the thing was sticky at first.

"Umm… Well you'll see… that…" Nanoha looked like she didn't know what to say. Does Nanoha doesn't know either what that thing was?

"Was that thing something dangerous?" I had to ask I don't want to die I'm too young and I have a lot of games to play.

"N-No Fate-chan. That thing was… well is-". But she couldn't answer because she got interrupted. I didn't notice that we were already outside my apartment and my mother greeted us.

"Fate! My baby is so good to see you!" Said my mom as she knelt down to hug me "I missed you so much my baby" Then she looked at Nanoha with grateful eyes "Thank you Nanoha so much for taking care of my baby and sorry if she caused troubles"

"Mom you know me I don't cause troubles!" I pouted I don't do that kind of things.

"Nyahaha not at all Lindy-san, Fate-chan was very calm she even helped me cleaning the house"

"That's my girl." My mom looked at me with pride in her eyes which made me blush a little. "Say Nanoha. Do you want to come over? Is been a while since I've last talked to you".

"No, thank you Lindy-san but I have to work at the coffee shop today" She looked at me "We'll end our conversation later ok sweetie?" After said that she leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek "See you around Fate-chan, goodbye Lindy-san" Nanoha smiled at us and started walking towards the coffee shop.

* * *

"Fate I got a surprise for you" My mom said with a huge smile. When she smiles like that I know is something that I really really like.

"What is it?" I asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"Well I talked to Linith while I was gone and she said that they are coming here next week and she's thinking about moving here at Uminari" No way Alicia and Linith will be living with us?! I'm the luckiest girl in the world I'll finally be together with my sister again.

"Mom that's great!" I said while smiling I have to call Nanoha to tell her this. I'm so very happy.

"Well now young lady go to sleep, you have school tomorrow" She took me to my room and lay me down on the bed as she gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Good night my baby, see you tomorrow sleep well I love you"

"Night mom I love you too" When my mom went to her room I took a moment to think about all the things that have been happening recently. First the strange weekend with Nanoha and the white thing she couldn't explain. Second was the fact that maybe Alicia and Linith will come to live here which makes me happy and third the fact that Nanoha said she loves me I said I love her too but now I don't know I mean I like her but I don't really know what love is yet… Guess I'll have to talk to her so that she explains everything to me I only know that I want to make her happy because I like seeing her smiling.

With that thoughts on my mind I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that was the second part of chapter two and it was Fate POV. Now about some of the reviews.

Nanoha is a pedophile? Mmm... Maybe so. I just made our kind Nanoha a pedo sorry.

Is Yunno going to appear? Of course, Nanoha needs friends (Suzuka and Arisa will be here too) since Hayate is twelve years old here. But sorry guys who wants to see him suffering or stuff. I don't think the ferret dude is a bad guy at all (I don't like Yunnoha nothing against the fans who like that but I don't like it) That's all I can say because if I say more I will be giving spoilers.

Is futa normal? Mmm... No not at all but people here accepts that there are persons who are different according the "normal" definition (I hope that's a good answer because I was going to say 'they don't give a ...').

Why Nanoha couldn't wait for the deed? Because I say so! Just kidding. I think I already explain at the beginning everything I have to explain. Again sorry if this disturbes someone, don't keep reading it or wait until Fate is eighteen since I'm going to put their ages at the beginning of the chapters (if there are some flashforward to the future like 'five years later' or something like that).

Again English is not my primary language. Any kind of reviews are welcome. I have to study a lot and this time I really don't know when I'll be able tu publish.

That's all thanks for reading. Peace

Creepy soul.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yes! Is me finally. Though I remember saying I'll be updating irregulary I'll give some explanations.

First: I had to study a lot the last few weeks. Even though I studied I failed in one test so now I feel really, really bad because I got only another test. If I don't pass it I'll fail the class which I don't want to, so I'll have to study more.

Second: I don't know if you guys have read my profile or anything but the country in which I live earthquackes are very common. There was this earthquacke that happened a few weeks ago I won't enter into details (also I'm very calm when it comes to this). I'm telling this just to let you guys know I'm not dead if somebody read my profile and thought that. I don't remember if my country is showed there anyway.

One last thing I remember one of my school's teachers said that 'drama' was the mixture of both angst/tragedy and comedy so I'm trying to do it that way. hopefully I'm not failing miserably I really hope not.

Anyway let's keep with the story. Check the end of the chapter to see more author notes they're worth of it. Oh right! Thanks to all the people who are following the story really I apreciate it.

Oh and I fixed a little the summary.

Also: **Magical girl Lyrical Nanoha does not belongs to me, the only thing that belongs to me is the computer in which I'm writing this story. Also the story belongs to me because is inside my brain.**

 **Warnings this story contains: futa and age gap.**

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

I woke up all sweaty because I had a terrible dream, I don't remember it but I'm sure it was related to Fate-chan. I look at the clock on my night table it reads 3:45 AM. For the past few days I've been able to sleep short periods of time is not making any good to me and I'm pretty sure everyone noticed it. It can't be helped I feel guilty, so guilty that it's starting to consume me.

Maybe I deserve it; yes I deserve all of this I can't forgive myself for what I've done. _'Why did I do that?'_ is the question that has been craving in my mind ever since that day.

I get out of bed and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I get out of my bathroom and proceed to put on my uniform to go to school.

"Good morning my baby" Said my mom when she saw me walking downstairs "Did you slept well?"

"Yeah… kind of"

"Is something the matter?" She looked at me.

"Umm… where are Kyouya, Miyuki and dad? I don't see them"

"Oh they're training in the dojo since 5 AM"

"I see…"

"I made pancakes so go and grab some" She said smiling at me.

"Sorry mom but I'm like late so I'll buy something on the way" Actually I'm not hungry at all.

"Are you ok? Is not that late for school Nanoha" Damn… my mom always know when something is wrong with me.

"I'm ok mom really, I just have to meet up with Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan early so I got to go" I really don't like to lie to my mom but is necessary this time. Otherwise she'll start asking me and she'll probably find out about the fact that I raped Fate-chan…

"Hmm… ok baby here" She handed me my lunchbox and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Have a nice day".

"Bye mom see you later" I kissed her on the cheek too and got out of the house.

The trip to school is pretty calm and that gave me time to think. If I could I'll turn back time and prevent that event, but I can't so I have to cope with that and live my life knowing I raped the only person I've ever love. My first and only eternal love… Fate-chan.

So absorbed in my thoughts I didn't realize I was already sitting in my chair and the teacher have already arrive. Definitely this day will be bad.

* * *

 **Fate POV:**

"Fate" Said a familiar kind voice "Wake up Fate is time to go to school"

I opened my eyes slowly while trying to focus my vision… "Linith…" I said "Why are you in my room?"

"Your mother told me to woke you up" Linith said while taking my uniform out of the closet. Meanwhile I get out of my bed.

"Where's Alicia? I don't see her"

"She's sleeping in the living room on the couch"

"She doesn't have school?" Not fair if she can stay here sleeping and doing nothing while I have to go to school.

"No, not yet" She told me while I was heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Eh? No fair!" I pouted which made Linith laugh. She followed me to the bathroom and leaned against the door while I showered.

"She's starting next week if you care" She's still giggling.

"Boo… She'll be in the same school as Nanoha doesn't her?" And to make things worse she'll be able to be with Nanoha this is horrible.

"I assume so, we still don't know really" I got out of the shower and Linith handed me my school uniform as I dried myself.

"Hmm… I see" Since I was ready she started to brush my hair and made twin tails with my hair.

"Your hair is long Fate did you even cut it?"

"I cut it yes, but not too much really" We started to walk downstairs and entered the kitchen where my mom is making breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine" Said my mother "Did you slept well?" I saw Alicia sleeping on the couch Linith and I exchange glances and giggled.

"Yes mom thank you" I smiled at her. I sit on one of the chairs as my mom place a bowl with cereal in front of me and sit in front of me while Linith sit by my side. "Where is Chrono?" I asked since I don't see him.

"He's taking a shower he'll be here soon" Just when my mom said that, Chrono made his appearance. Smiling widely.

"Morning girls" He said as he sits in one of the chairs.

"What's up with you this morning my son? Did something good happen in your life?" My mom asks him.

"Well mom I passed all of my exams, my family is healthy and tonight I have a date with Amy. So yeah my life is pretty good right now" Chrono kept his smile while my mom just looked at him with amusement.

"Anyways" My mom looked at me "You finish quickly and go to school" She looked at Chrono now "I'm glad you're happy but you too have to hurry for university".

"Yes ma'am" we said in unison. Just in that moment we heard Alicia snore and we all started to laugh.

"I'll take care of her" Said Linith standing up "Have a nice day Fate" She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. After that she made her way towards the couch to wake up Alicia.

"Bye Linith" I smiled at her "Bye mom" I came closer to my mom, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I do the same "Bye Chrono" He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek too "Eww… Chrono don't do that" He chuckled a little.

"When you grow old you'll miss all of this" He gave me an indignant look and I laughed a little.

"Right… I'll remember that when the time comes. Well I got to go. Bye guys see you later".

"Bye!" They all wave their hands at me as I got out of the apartment.

Definitely my family is the best and is all much better now that I have Alicia and Linith with me… but I feel like I'm forgetting something… right! I'm supposed to meet Nanoha after classes on the park near 'Midoriya' her family coffee shop. She's supposed to explain me the things she couldn't the last time we saw each other, since Alicia doesn't want me to take Nanoha to the apartment. I don't know why Alicia doesn't like Nanoha, I haven't ask her why yet… maybe I'll ask her tonight if we're alone.

I was waiting on the bus stop when a car stopped in front of me. I know this car is the Yagami family car and the driver today is…

"Hey Testarossa want a ride?" Signum! And sitting on the front sit next to her is Hayate.

"Fate-chan hurry up!" Said Hayate and I immediately made my way inside the car sitting in the passengers sit.

"Will you come home to play video games today?"

"No, sorry I'm supposed to meet Nanoha after classes" At the mention of Nanoha's name Hayate turned to see me with amusement.

"Oh well… I don't want to interrupt your date with your girlfriend" She said moving her eyebrows up and down slowly.

I blushed furiously "S-She's not my g-girlfriend!" Well… I don't quite know yet really after that night in her house…

"Yeah right whatever you say Fate-chan I didn't knew you liked old ladys" Again with that, Nanoha is not that old!

"Cut it out Hayate those jokes can be dangerous if you said them in front of strange people so stop it… besides if you call Nanoha 'old' what's left for me and Shamal?" Signum said. Thanks god Signum helped me. Though she got a point there… if Nanoha is 'old' like Hayate likes to call her. What about Signum and Shamal? They're like ten years older than us.

"Boo I just wanted to have a little fun you're too boring for your own good Signum" Hayate pouted but remain silent for the rest of the trip. I'll remember to thanks Signum for her help later.

Finally we arrived to school; Signum helped Hayate to get her crutches out of the car. When she was all set Signum waved goodbye to us and we made our way to enter school.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

So I was at school sitting in my desk, fortunately the next class is the last of the day… Suddenly a certain man was standing in front of me.

"Hey Nanoha" He says smiling down at me.

"Hi Yunno-kun, where were you? I didn't see you in the entire day "I replied.

"Ah! I was in the library, guess time flies when you're doing something you like doesn't it" He laughed a little "So I was thinking… How about we go to the amusement park this weekend? I have tickets"

"Hmm… no thanks I have plans; I promised Fate-chan I was going to play with her and Hayate some video games this weekend. Sorry Yunno-kun maybe next time" Don't take me wrong I like hanging out with him we've been friends since we were nine but I rather spend my limited time with Fate-chan.

"Nanoha you're always going out with Fate. Is not that I don't sympathize with her I really like her but I think you should spend more time with people of your same age"

I really hate when he starts with _that_ , is my business if I want to spend my time with Fate-chan. Since he's still waiting for my answer I'll give him one in which I'll still be able to be with her.

"Okay Yunno-kun I'll go with you but only if you let me take Fate-chan".

He looked a little disappointed _'Take it or leave it'_ I thought. "Sure I'll tell Arisa and Suzuka then" And with that he went to his seat. Yes! It's been awhile since I don't go out with Fate-chan. More precisely since Alicia is living with my young blonde.

I guess I can't blame Yunno-kun for trying; he has been in love with me since we were nine, which coincidentally is the same age when I started having feelings for Fate.

So the thing is I've never noticed that Yunno-kun was in love with me, I guess I really never realized because I was always thinking about Fate-chan and I still do. At that time it was impossible for me to think about him being in love with me though Arisa and Suzuka told me about Yunno-kun's feelings for me and so, time flew with me not noticing until we were fifteen when Yunno-kun asked me to be his girlfriend. At that moment I was really shocked by the news of his feelings, however by that time I already had fallen definitively for Fate-chan… in the end I didn't wanted to hurt him so I accepted.

We go out for like three months until I said that I was sorry because I couldn't feel anything for him but friendship. I think that broke his heart. Nevertheless he understood and we keep going being friends. Though I think he's still trying to make me fall in love with him.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear a female voice calling out for me.

"Nanoha-chan. Time to go home" A kind smile was presented before me. It was Suzuka-chan, behind her was Arisa-chan they're my other two best friends we've known each other ever since we started school.

"Right, sorry I was spacing out nyahaha" I packed my things. "Well let's go, bye Yunno-kun" He waved his hand at me, he's staying at the library again.

"Say Nanoha" Suzuka started to talk to me "Are you going to my house today?"

"Hmm… No I'm sorry I have something to do"

"Does that 'something to do' is related with a certain blonde with burgundy eyes?" Arisa asked me playfully.

"No Arisa-chan I have to go to a medical review" Because I might be pregnant with the child of that 'blonde with burgundy eyes'.

"Are you sick or something? Arisa asks me.

"Nope, just a check" I replied to her.

"Nanoha you know you can trust in us" Suzuka took my hand in and looked into my eyes.

"Well…" I sighed "I'm going to this check because of my lack of sleeping" Ok… that was a big lie, but I can't tell them the truth they'll probably look at me with disgust and I can't stand losing them.

"Oh ok, do you want us to go with you?" Arisa asked.

"No!" I shout which made them look at me surprised "I-I mean no thanks after this check I'm supposed to meet someone".

"Is it Fate-chan?" Suzuka asked "You hang out with her a lot. Ever since we met, you liked to take her to every place we used to go" She smiled after she said that.

"That's because Fate's like a little sister to Nanoha, since she is the youngest of her family is good for her to be 'the older one' every now and then" Arisa tells Suzuka. If they really knew why I like to be with Fate…

"Anyway take care Nanoha-chan see you tomorrow" Suzuka said to me along with Arisa and they made their way to their places.

I know that if they knew about me liking Fate-chan they will understand, probably they'll tease me, especially Arisa who will say something like _'cradle robber'_ and _'pedo'_ something like that and then Suzuka probably will say something like _'Well you'll have to wait a few years before you two can be together'_ I think the same… I still don't understand why I did it. Looks like I really screw things up this time I raped the person I loved the most I can't say she was ok with it because she's a kid! Wherever I look at this I'm guilty of raping a child. I pray for me to not be pregnant that would be the worst thing that can happen now.

I take my earphones and put some music from my cellphone I'd better divert my attention to something else for the meantime while I made my way to the hospital.

* * *

 **Fate POV:**

Finally classes are over. This was as always a plain boring day if it wasn't by the fact I'll get to see Nanoha later I'll be with a smug face, instead of it I'm smiling and feeling those little butterflies on my stomach. Every time I see Nanoha I feel that, but also I feel like we don't need to talk at all like we saw each other and we know what the other wants. Could that be the so called love? I'll ask my mom when I get back home.

"So… what's up?" Hayate started with that mocking tone of hers…

"What's up with what Hayate" I replied dryly. We were on the girl's dressing room since I have practice and Hayate as always is staying to see me run.

"Don't give me that, you know perfectly what I'm talking about" Stupid raccoon… "Well~ if you're really that bad with your memory… I'm talking about your date with Na-no-ha~" She said in a sing song tone which really pisses me out.

We got out of the dressing room and now we were sitting on a bench near the racetrack.

"I told you is not a date! S-She's only going to explain me some things" I blushed at the thought of Nanoha I don't know why. She's only going to explain me what the white thing was… but what if she kisses me again? I'm not ready for that what do I do?

"It is a date indeed~" I can feel my cheeks burning right now; I have to change the topic.

"Anyway when you'll be able to walk without the crutches?" I wanted to ask not because of the fact I didn't wanted to keep talking about Nanoha and our NOT date.

"Changing the subject huh? Ok then, the doctor says I have to use the crutches for at least five months more. But then I still won't be able to run by your side Fate-chan I'll need to keep going to rehab for a long time" Hayate lowered her head… now I feel horrible for asking.

"I see…" I don't know what to say to cheer her. And I feel tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes.

"But you know what? I don't mind waiting because I'll be able to be by your side on the track someday!" She looked at me smiling "And don't you dare start crying I don't want you to feel sorry because you can run and I'm not okay?"

I dried my tears and smile back at her "Yeah sure meantime I'll keep running for you and me".

"That's my friend" We remain in a comfortable silent for a while.

"Harlaown is your turn to run!" The teacher called out for me. I approached to the starting line; I can see Hayate sitting on the bench making 'thumbs up' at me the action made me smile. Yeah Hayate can be a little pain in the ass sometimes and likes to tease me a lot but nevertheless she's a good friend, someone I can always count with, and at the same time she can rely on me whenever she wants to. I'll always be there for her.

I heard the air shot and immediately started to run. I was trying to focus on the track but the thought of seeing Nanoha today keep rounding in my head. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my lower half, then everything became black the last thing I manage to see, is Hayate approaching me as fast as her crutches allowed her to…

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

Sitting in the hospital waiting room I started to read a magazine, it talked about the first baby and stuff… I closed it since I really don't want to think about being pregnant. The guilt is really eating me alive.

"Miss Takamachi the doctor will see you now" I nodded at the receptionist and make my way inside the room.

"Hello Miss Takamachi please have a sit. So tell me why you are here?" The doctor asked me he looks very professional.

"Umm… my period doesn't come" I said simply.

"Hmm… Have you had some problems with it before? Are you regular?" He asks.

"No, I've never had any problem. Also I'm very regular so…"

"Then…" He looked serious at me "Have you had any kind of sexual relation?" He asked so casual like it was the most normal thing in the world. Actually it is but no when you do it with a girl who is five years younger than you.

I started to recall the night with Fate-chan, even though I know what I did was wrong I couldn't stop blushing a little "Yeah… about two weeks ago. My period was supposed to come last week" He looked at me like studying me.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" He started to type something on his computer which nerve-wracking me.

"Yes I took like three, they all said negative" He stopped typing thanks god.

"Ok then I'll take a blood sample to confirm that you're not pregnant or anything ok? But this might be your body adapting to the situation" Wait what, my body is adapting? What does that mean?

"Adapting?"

"Well I had some cases where the period of the girl tends to delay for a little after she had sexual relationships. I can't say that it's the same to every person but yes it happens to some people". Sounds like a good explanation to me.

"Okay lend me your left arm then" I did as he commanded and he started to drain blood out of my arm. When he finished he put me a bandage on the spot. "There we are, you can go home now and tomorrow will have your test result". He smiled politely at me. "Oh and tell your boyfriend he doesn't need to worry if the pregnancy test said negative the most probably is that you are not pregnant".

"Uh… I don't have a boyfriend"

He looked at me serious like really serious "Was it a thing of one night? I don't want to invade your life but don't you think you're a little young for that?" What's with the questions all of a sudden?

"Kind of but I have sex with my umm… girlfriend" Can I say Fate-chan is my girlfriend? Well I certainly can't call her my victim.

"A girl? You should have told me that in the first place"

"Is something the matter?"

"Not exactly but even if you guys didn't use protection the probabilities of you getting pregnant are a little low" Oh that's a relief I think…

"How did you know we didn't use protection?"

"You wouldn't have come here if you were" He smiled politely. My face filled with heat.

"So…" I changed the topic "When it comes to women the chances are low?"

"Well is more like a fifty-fifty thing. Anyways the test results will be ready by tomorrow morning so come and get them whenever you can. Goodbye and take care, also you guys should use protection next time" He smiled.

"Okay" I say goodbye to him and made my way to exit the room.

Once I was out of the room I said thanks and goodbye to the receptionist and got out of the hospital. I was just about to walk towards the park since I have to meet Fate-chan when my phone started to buzz.

The call is from Fate-chan's cellphone, maybe she can't meet me? I picked up the phone and spoke.

"Fate-chan what is it?" I picked up.

"Nanoha is Hayate" Great~ she managed to take Fate's phone out of her hands just when I wanted to be teased by her.

"Hayate why do you have Fate's phone?"

"Come immediately here at school Fate-chan is in the infirmary!" Did she just scream?

"What happened? Is she okay?" I panicked.

"Just come here as fast as you can!"

"Wait Hayate-chan I'm-" And she hang up… she hang up! She fuckin' hangs up! What the hell is wrong with this kid?! She drops a bomb above me and then she hangs?! Whatever, I hurried to their school since Fate-chan needs me right now.

In the middle of my way to Fate and Hayate's school I heard a horn and when I turn to see what's going on I saw a car. More precisely Shamal's car lucky me she can drive me there.

"Nanoha-chan want a ride? Get inside. Are you going to school? Is Fate-chan staying with you again?"

"Hayate-chan just called me saying that Fate-chan was in the infirmary"

"What? Why did she call you? Does Fate-chan's family are not in home?" Ugh she got a point there, why calling me and not her family.

"Perhaps nobody answers in her home and since I live near them… well you know" Also why calling me knowing that Shamal or Signum will go to pick up them in the afternoon?

"Hayate should have called me I can drop Fate-chan in her house…" She sighed "Honestly that kid is so impulsive sometimes… anyway how's school? Have you decided what do you want to do?"

"Kind of… I'm thinking about either being a teacher or studying gastronomy".

"That's nice" She says and smile to me. We continued talking until we arrive school. I apologize with Shamal because I need to hurry to the infirmary.

I used to study here so I know perfectly where the infirmary is; once I got there I opened the door hard. I saw Fate-chan sitting on the bed and Hayate sitting on the chair nearby.

"Fate-chan are you ok?!" I screamed and the nurse looked at me a little scared. I blushed I must look like a crazy girl.

"Well isn't it little Takamachi-chan? What are you doing here? Are you relative of Harlaown-chan?" The nurse still remembers me I smiled recalling the times I spent here.

"Y-Yeah… I mean… umm… Hayate-chan called me I've known Fate since she was a baby so I guess I'm kind like tutor? Nyahaha"

"I see, well is good to see you" She smiled at me and went back to work. I approached the bed in which Fate was. I picked up a chair nearby and sit beside her.

"So… what happened?" I took Fate's hand in mine squeezing it lightly to comfort her a little. She looks a little depressed. Hayate was about to speak when Shamal entered the room and stand beside her. Now that we were all here Hayate started.

"Well… Fate-chan was running and all of the sudden a baseball ball came out of nowhere and hit her" Ouch! Poor Fate… then I see Hayate starting to laugh under her breath and Fate started to blush.

"What is it?" Shamal asked Hayate.

"Well… the ball hit her right in the sausage" and she started to laugh "Get it sausage? And the b-" But she was cut by Shamal who pinched her cheek.

"It's not something funny Hayate-chan what if Fate-chan is hurt?" Shamal say still pinching Hayate's cheek.

"Ow ow! Ok ok I get it, I get it. She's not hurt she just passed out because of the pain" Hayate said and Shamal released her.

"Well then why did you call me?" I asked.

"That's because at this time of the day no one is at home" Fate finally spoke.

I see. I remember giving my school schedule to Lindy-san since she told me she's not always at home and Fate-chan must have given it to Hayate if something happens?

"Then how are you feeling Fate-chan?" I ask her.

"I want to go home" She said simply.

"Ok we'll take you there" I took her hand in mine and we made our way to the car outside.

* * *

 **Fate POV:**

The trip to my home was very quiet because Shamal shot a death glare to Hayate telling her not to tease me so Hayate was pouting. I'm very, very sore but I don't want to trouble them so I'm remaining quiet, but honestly I want to cry.

"Ok girls here we are" Shamal said I didn't realize we were already here "Call me if you need something ok Fate-chan?" Shamal said looking at me.

"Okay" I said and got out of the car. Nanoha followed after me.

"I'll stay with her until Lindy-san gets here" Nanoha said. With that Shamal waved goodbye to us along with Hayate who was still pouting but nevertheless looked at me and smiled, the kind of smile she gives me when I'm sad.

Nanoha took my hand in hers and we make our way inside the apartment.

"Hey Fate-chan do you want to eat something?" Nanoha asked me.

"Umm… ok" I replied sheepishly. While sitting on one of the chairs.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care" I want to go to my bed and sleep my penis hurt really badly.

"Say Fate-chan" Nanoha started to prepare something on the kitchen "Are you really ok? You have a grim look" She looked worried at me.

"Yeah… I'm ok. What about you?" Actually I want to cry but I don't want to worry Nanoha.

"About me? What do you mean?" She gave me a confused look.

I pointed at her eyes "You have eye bags. Are you not sleeping well or something?" Now I'm worried maybe she is overdoing herself?

"Kind of, but nothing to worry about really" She smiled at me.

"Um Nanoha can I go to my room I'm not hungry"

"Sure… do you want something?"

"No I just want to lie in my bed"

"Ok I'll cook something and I'll take it to your room" She smiles kindly at me.

"Actually can you go with me please?"

She smiled at me and said "Okay let's go". With that we go upstairs. I lay in my bed and Nanoha sat beside me, wounded an arm around me and bring me closer to her.

"Hey Nanoha" I looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for going to school just for me. I'm sorry if it troubled you"

"Don't worry Fate-chan, besides we were going to meet this afternoon after all so it's ok" She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Right I forgot!" I said all of a sudden which make Nanoha jump "You have to explain me something!"

"Ah… y-yeah… about that…" I saw her starting to blush. "T-Tell me something first"

"What is it?"

"Have you had sexual education on school?"

"Umm… I guess so, Hayate told me about it but I skipped them"

"You what?! How can you skip those classes?! They're important!" Nanoha now looks a little mad at me I didn't know those classes were that important.

"W-Well I'm the captain of the athletics club so… they asked me of a class to skip for training and I thought that class wasn't important so…" I can see Nanoha softening her expression a little. Then she sighed.

"Okay promise me next time you have to see that class, now or in the future you won't skip it. Even if you find it boring or you have training okay?" She lifted her little finger motioning me to make a pinky promise. I lifted mine as well and promised to her.

"Now now" I said in excitement "Explain to me"

She blushed looked around, then leaned down close to my ear and whispered.

"Did you understand?" She asked blushing even more than before if it was possible. I don't know what to say so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Are we… going to be parents?" I can't have a child! I am a child!

"What?! No! I-I was careful that night s-so don't worry"

"Really? Well that's a relief" I smiled. She looked at me like she was in sorrow.

"Actually I have to tell you something. Is a serious thing so please listen to me intently" Nanoha said looking serious but also like she was apologizing.

"I'm listening"

"That night in my house I did something terrible to you. You might not understand right now but sooner or later you'll found out, and when the moment comes you can do anything you want okay? I won't be mad whatever the choice you made"

"I'm afraid I don't understand I-" She cut me with a finger in my lips.

"It's ok Fate-chan" She sighed "Just I want you to know that I will always, always love you no matter what. I'll always be yours" She then put my head in the crook of her neck and hold me tightly I hugged her too. I really don't understand too much of what Nanoha is saying but it looks important. I care about her a lot. I'll ask my mom or Linith what love is because I'm sure what we have is love.

We remained like that for a while I don't know how much time we stay like this when I remembered something.

"Hayate said she got an appointment with her doctor so we won't be able to play video games. Do you want to do something else?"

"This weekend… oh right! I have tickets to the amusement park… well is more like Yunno-kun has, he said you can come with us"

"Really?! Awesome Ferret-san is super cool! Tell him I'm grateful tomorrow at school when you see him!" I hugged her tightly and give her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush slightly.

"Nyahaha I'll tell him don't worry"

We stay in my room chatting about school and what were we going to do in the amusement park and stuff and so the afternoon came down and it was already night when we heard the front door.

"Fate-chan~ I'm in home~" That's mom!

"Upstairs mom!" I hear her going down stairs and she was a little surprised when she saw Nanoha here.

"Nanoha what a surprise" My mom looked at me then "Linith and Alicia are downstairs. We were visiting some apartments since they say they don't want to be a burden for us. Honestly I don't know why they say that" She gave a look at Nanoha "It's late I'll drive you home"

"No don't worry Lindy-san I can walk home" What? No way is dangerous mom say something.

"Of course no Nanoha I'll drive you home and no more talking" She smiles "Now why don't you go downstairs and wait for me there? I'll be there in a minute" My mom then went to her room.

"Well since like my babysitting services are finished for the day" Nanoha said teasingly.

"N-Nanoha I'm not a child anymore!" I pouted and closed my eyes to not look at her.

"Nyahaha of course you are" I was still pouting.

"Is not funny I can do a lot of things by myself" I still refused to look at her keeping my pouting, when I suddenly felt a pair of lips in mines. I opened my eyes in shock, Nanoha was kissing me with her eyes closed I blushed furiously but nevertheless I reciprocate the kiss.

Nanoha was the first to broke the kiss to say "I'll came to pick you at 7:00 AM on Sunday" Then she smiled at me and stand up to make her way out of my room. I was still blushing furiously and I wasn't able to ask her if we were a couple now or not. Guess that I'll ask her on Sunday.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

I was smiling internally I can't believe I kiss Fate-chan again. Look I know that what I've done was bad and stuff but I just can't stop loving her. I sighed I'll just try to spend most of the time I have with Fate until she lock me in jail. And if she doesn't do it I know her mother or someone will do it. When I came downstairs I saw Linith and Alicia on the living room. I came closer to them to say hello.

"Hi Linith-san long time no see, same to you Alicia-chan"

"Nanoha-chan! Look at you! You've grown so much" I blushed at the compliment Linith said and came closer to me and hugged me.

I catch Alicia looking at me hatefully as she came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I want to talk with you outside" Alicia said, I nodded and say goodbye to Linith-san.

Once we were outside the apartment she guided me out of the building and turn to face me.

"What are you planning?" She says out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know who you are" She says with a vicious tone.

"Look I don't know what are you talking about so please be more specific" I replayed.

"I'm talking about my little sister I have noticed the looks you give her" She looked at me serious.

"What are you saying; you might have been watching too many movies. Quit it with this nonsense already" I tried to divert the conversation, to soften it. What if Alicia noticed some changes in Fate-chan? No it can't be possible!

"Look I might be a fourteen years old teenager but I know you're after my sister in a not-so-friendly way. I want you to stay away from her"

Ok I have enough of this Alicia has no proves, she got nothing but a hunch or maybe she just wants to screw up with me a little. Whatever the reason is I'll end this stupid charade.

"Enough Alicia! All of what you are saying is out of context. You have no proves nor anything so stop with this stupid conversation!"

"You might be right but sooner or later you'll fall and when that happen I'll be the first there and I'll make sure to drown you. So stay away from Fate!"

I was about to replay when Lindy-san appeared.

"Ok Nanoha I'll drive you home" She said to me, and then turned around to Alicia "You can go back to the apartment thank you Alicia for escort Nanoha outside".

We made our way inside the car. While we were chatting a part of my brain was working. I couldn't stop thinking about what Alicia said. What if she goes to the police and denounces me? I came home and say goodbye to Lindy-san. I entered my home greet my family and made my way to my bathroom. While I was in the bathtub trying to relax but Alicia's words keep flowing around my head, the weight of my sin falling on me like daggers piercing in my brain.

The more I think about it the more it scares me. I tried to divert my attention to other things like the fact I was able to see Fate-chan so this day wasn't that bad at all…

I closed my eyes as I thought _'thing are going to start getting harder for me and Fate-chan'._

* * *

 **A/N:** So that was chapter two it took me a lot to write it, no kidding. A few things I have to explain.

Somebody asked me about the heigh I remember. Hmm... well certainly Nanoha is taller than Fate here. If I have to explain that I'll say that Nanoha is as tall as she was in the epilogue of A's. About Fate I'll say she is taller than she was nine I don't know how to give references maybe she's like up to Nanoha's breast something like that maybe.

About the uniforms I know nobody asked but I want to explain. Nanoha's uniform is the same in the A's epilogue while Fate's uniform is the same they used when they were nine.

Also why nobody is asking for the rest of the crew? Like are Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, Ginga, Carim, etc going to appear?

Last thing I didn't clarified it yet but Alicia is like Fate, so yeah. About their father? I'll explain that maybe in the next chapter (maybe).

I would like to give spoilers but honestly I don't even know how's the next chapter is going to be.

A question for you guys What do you prefer? Hayate x Carim? Hayate x Alicia? I'm just asking. Also I was thinking about making a one-shot between Ginga and Fate since most of the time I see this pairing Ginga is a bitch or she ends up alone. And another one between Fate and Lindy but I'm not so sure about that one. A clue one will be possibly an M rated.

Well that's all thanks for reading take care. As always reviews are welcomed, remember english is not my main language and see you next time.

Creepy soul.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey there! I brought you an update! It's been a really long time (I guess) but I have my reasons! I've been studying and busy with some personal things.

First, thanks to my beta reader (won't tell who is, because... no).

Second, when I asked about the pairings I didn't expect that most of of the reviews where 'Alicia x Carim' I was expecting 'Hayate x Carim' to be honest. Well... you just ruined my story! I won't update anymore!

Just kidding haha. I really don't worry about it, I have the other story with 'Hayate x Carim' anyway. Right! 'Alicia x Hayate'? I don't think I've seen more than two or three stories with that pairing.

Let's just move forward with the chapter.

 **Magical girl lyrical Nanoha does not belong to me, but my brain does belong to me and apparently it's functional to any kind of thing NOT related to studies (why?!).**

Read the end of the chapter for more author notes.

 **Warnings this story contains: futa and age gap.**

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

I was once again sitting in the same doctor's office, I was in the other day. It's Friday and since I have nothing to do, I came to pick up my exam results. I'm not worried though. My period came so…

"Here they are," the doctor says, while handing me an envelope with my name.

"Thank you very much," I said to him.

"By the way, Miss Takamachi, has your period came?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah. It came almost right after our last visit." I blushed a little. I tend to forget that doctors can talk about this so naturally.

"I see," he began. "I'm glad for you then." He smiled at me. "Do you have any other questions?" He asked me before I left his office.

I thought about it and said, "Yes, actually. There's something I need to know."

"What is it?"

"Umm…so, how did you know about well…you know, my girlfriend's case?" I asked a little ashamed.

"We doctors must be informed about everything. Even in strange cases like your girlfriend's." the doctor simply replied.

"Ah…oh! I see." I smiled at him.

"Still, I recommend you to use protection next time. If you guys don't like using condoms, there's always other options like birth control, for example."

I blushed at that. "Y-yeah. Thank you, for everything." I gave him a hand shake and then stood up, making my way out of his office.

Now, I was walking towards my house. I realized that I haven't seen Fate-chan in an entire week, but I really didn't worry too much about it because we'll see each other this Sunday. _'Could that be considered as a date?'_ I blushed at the thought. Well, I don't think it can be a date since Yunno-kun, Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan will be there. I'll just have to look at the bright side of this. I'll be spending the entire day with my beloved, Fate-chan.

I arrived at my house, entering my room and proceeded to do my homework since tomorrow I'll be working at the coffee shop.

* * *

 **Fate POV:**

The week passed without any other surprises. After my 'accident', the teacher told me to take a few days off from running. So, I took time out to spend with Hayate in her house playing video games. Still, it's a pity that Nanoha couldn't play with us, but we understand that she is busy with school stuff.

Today is Saturday and tomorrow, I'm going to the amusement park along with Nanoha, Arisa-san, Suzuka-san and Yunno-san. He's the one with the tickets.

Since Hayate has a doctor's appointment today, I decided to go with her. While we waited for Shamal to come and pick us, we decided to play. In our company were Erio, Caro (who are four years younger than me) and Vita, Hayate's cousin, who's one year younger.

"I say we should play war!" Erio shouted energetically.

"I support that." Vita followed suit.

"I want to play something related with princesses!" Caro suggested. "Besides, Friedrich supports me." She pointed to the bird on top of her head.

No, seriously, the bird is always on top of Caro's head. The only exception was when she goes to sleep, of course. I still remember when we found the bird last year.

We were in the park near Midori-ya, when Caro found the egg. Erio and Vita claimed that the bird inside was already dead. Caro, on the other side, clung to my arm and begged me to help her. I couldn't resist her pleading face, so I did what came first to my brain…ask Nanoha for help. Luckily for us, Nanoha was there working, so we asked her what to do with the bird. She told Caro to keep the egg warm and see what happens.

In the end, the bird came out of the egg and Caro raised it. She never dared to cage the bird. Caro taught the bird how to fly, which was something we thought would be impossible, but she managed to do it. It was truly a miracle.

The day Caro would set Friedrich free, she cried a lot. She took the bird into one of her hands and give it a little push to fly away and he did it. Friedrich flew as much as he could away from us Caro, who clenched my shirt tightly as she hugged me. Even Erio and Vita cried. Hayate, Nanoha and I just watched the scene until Hayate saw something. The bird came back. We all were surprised by that fact, but more on the fact the bird positioned itself on top of Caro's head and stayed there. I think that bird is going to stay by Caro's side until it dies, but that's a good thing. I think.

"Hey, did someone stop to think if Hayate can play any of those games?" I asked innocently.

An awkward silence fell on the group. "Fate-chan, don't worry about me. I can watch." Hayate broke the silence, but her statement only made Erio and Vita feel horribly bad.

"W-We can play anything you like Hayate-san," Caro sheepishly said.

Hayate then approached her and pet her shoulder, since Friedrich doesn't move from his spot on her head. "It's ok Caro. I don't mind." Hayate smiled kindly at her.

I looked at my watch to check the hour and to my surprise, I realized that we don't have much time. Shamal will be here in no time to take us to the hospital.

"Uh, guys. I think we don't have time to do anything." I looked at Hayate then. "Your sister will be here in no time." Hayate nodded and I looked at Caro who was clinging to Hayate's shirt and gave her an apologetic smile. So we remained there, sitting under the shadow of a big tree.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry Fate-san," Caro said out of nowhere. This made Hayate giggle a little and she threw her an amusing look. "And we'll live in a castle made of sweets," Caro continued.

"No way! I'm going to marry Fate-san," Erio shouted. "Because I'm a boy and I can protect her."

"In that case, I'm going to marry Hayate when I grow up," Vita said. After a second, they started a stupid discussion about nothing. Erio told Vita she can't marry Hayate because they're family. Vita told Erio she can't marry me because of age, and Caro just stood there looking at them arguing.

"Guys, seriously! Fate is not going to marry any of you," Hayate told them and they immediately turned to look at her.

"Why's that?" Caro asked innocently, Friedrich resting above her head.

"Because Fate-chan loves Nanoha. Which means Fate likes older women," Hayate told as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

My face couldn't be any redder than it is right now. _Stupid raccoon_ …

"Man that sucks! I wanted to be Fate-san's charming prince," Erio said disappointed.

"Don't be dumb," Hayate started, "you can't be her prince because Fate is a prince."

"That's right!" Caro cheerfully stated. "She's a prince like the ones in stories."

"Guys stop this. It's getting too booooring." Vita groaned, but nobody paid attention to her.

"Yeah, besides, I'm neither a prince nor anything. I'm just me," I said. "And also, I don't belong to anyone. I'm not a thing." I pouted, but also recalled when Nanoha said she belongs to me.

"Hayate-chan, let's go." Shamal appeared and motioned us to follow her.

"Well guys, see you around then," Hayate said to Erio and Caro.

"Good luck Hayate-san. See you around Fate-san," Erio said along with Caro and started to walk. They live in the same building I live, so I get to see them often.

We walked to the Yagami family car where Signum was waiting.

"Testarossa, how about when we return, you and I practice a little kendo? I have new moves to teach you along with some personal defense moves. What do you say?"

Really? Practice with Signum? How can I refuse that? Signum rocks!

"Sure! I'll be glad to." I smiled at her. We were already sitting in the car and were starting our way to the hospital where Hayate does her rehabilitation.

"So tell me what you guys were talking about?" Shamal asked us.

"We were talking about getting married and stuff," Vita responded to her. "I'm going to marry Hayate," she cheerfully said.

"You can't marry her Vita. We're family," Signum coldly said to her. Actually, too cold if you ask me.

"But…we're not blood related," Vita replied, disappointed.

"I don't care about that," Hayate told her. "I think love is love and that's all you need to know."

"Yeah? Tell me that when you catch the news about some rapist saying 'it was for love'," Signum shot back at Hayate.

What's wrong with her today I wonder?

"I was speaking about when love is reciprocated. There's nothing lovely about raping someone even if you claim you do it because of love," Hayate says and then grabs her phone and starts to play whatever game she has.

Hayate speaks like she's already experienced what love is. I don't know though. I still haven't had the chance to talk with my mom, or Linith about the issue.

But never mind. Tomorrow, I'm going to the amusement park with Nanoha. Does that count as a date? I don't think so because we'll be there with Suzuka-san, Arisa-san and Yunno-san…

"Hey, Fate-chan." Hayate lifted her head from her phone to say something to me. "Bring me something from the amusement park."

"Like what?" I asked her.

"You know perfectly what kind of things I like. We've been friends for a long time." She pouted.

I giggled a little. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." I smiled at her. I noticed that we were already at the hospital.

"We're here," Signum announced while she was parking the car.

We got out of the car and started to walk inside towards the kinesiology room. When Hayate and I were younger, I used to come to this hospital a lot since she got a lot of operations. Every day, I came here after school to pay her a visit. At that time, I used to bring the homework she missed, along with some video games for us to play. Now, Hayate is able to walk with crutches and I know she soon will be able to walk without help.

"Hello guys," Hayate's doctor greeted us and then looked at Hayate. "Hayate, how are you feeling today? Ready for more rehab?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this," she said all confident. I know Hayate is strong, but I also know the exercises hurt a lot.

"Well then, shall we begin?" the doctor asked. Hayate nodded and started her exercises. I saw Hayate's face flinch a little when the doctor made her stretch her legs.

"Are you alright Hayate? Do you want to stop?" the doctor asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, but I can tell she's in pain. Then she looked at me. "Stop looking at me like that. Come and help me or something," she told me with a pouting face.

"R-right, I'll help you." I approached her and the doctor told me what to do to help her with her exercises.

Hayate's doctor was watching us while I helped Hayate. And so, I spent my morning helping my best friend in rehab.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

"Haa…Saturdays are sooo boooring," I groaned.

Today I'm working at the coffee shop because tomorrow I'll be going to the amusement park. Besides, my father said that I have to help today. _'It's your family business, so you have to bear with it,'_ he said grinning at me.

"Don't say that Nanoha, or people will think the coffee shop is not worth it," Miyuki said to me. "Besides, it's the price of going out to the amusement park," She teased.

"Don't give me that. I remember you went to see a movie with your friends last Sunday instead of working here Miyuki." At that, she looked at me seriously, but kept her teasing mode.

"You two, stop the staring contest and start helping. There's people to attend, you know," came Kyouya out of the kitchen scolding us.

"Right away, sir!" Miyuki and I said in a military tone. Whenever we use that tone with Kyouya, he gets a little angry because he knows we're teasing him and don't take him seriously.

"What's this? Stop being lazy guys and get back to work. In a few minutes, this place will be full," dad said and then looked at me. "Nanoha, go help your mother in the kitchen. I need to go to the supermarket to buy some supplies."

"Right away, dad," I said simply and made my way inside the kitchen. My mother was baking some cookies. I loved everything she cooks.

"Hey mommy, how can I help you?"

"Oh, Nanoha! Well, you can help me prepare some cakes."

"Okay." And I began mixing things. While I was at it, I started to think about Fate-chan and her favorite cake and stuff. Hmm…maybe I could bake some cookies and cakes for tomorrow and make something special for her.

"So…" my mother began, "how's school? Have you decided on what you want to do?"

"Well…no, I still don't know," I said feeling defeated. Graduation is almost around the corner and I still don't know what to do.

"Well Nanoha, you know you can count with us. If you need some help, we can orientate you." She smiled at me. As a mother, she always knows how to comfort me.

"I know…" I sighed. "So mom umm…I need to ask you something."

"I'm listening, honey." She was preparing more cookies.

"Umm…well…there's someone I like," I said to her blushing slightly.

"And? That doesn't seem to be a question." She was smirking while putting the cookies in the oven.

"Well…the thing is that…it's a little complicate."

"Why's that? Does the person not reciprocate your feelings?" She looked at me concern.

"No, it's not that…it's just…this person is younger than me, so I want to know if that's going to be an issue," I replied to her. I mean I want to know if it's really that bad that I and Fate-chan have an age difference.

"I don't think that's an issue. Look at me and your father. I'm younger than him, but still we formed this beautiful family and love each other very, very much."

That's a relief I think. Well, except for the fact that they did 'adult things' when they were adults. Unlike me, who's had her way with a twelve year old girl.

"I see…"

"So, do I know this mysterious person? I know it's not Yunno-kun since you guys are the same age." My mother now was interrogating me while grinning teasingly.

"Mom, I'm not going to give you more details," I said to her, otherwise she might end up discovering I'm talking about Fate-chan.

"Aww, but I want to know who the person that fills my young daughter's heart and mind is," she said with fake sadness.

Honestly, my mother is too much. If we keep this up, she'll discover my secret and I can't afford that. So, I'll divert the conversation to another topic like the amusement park.

"Anyway mom, can I keep the money from the tips? I need money for tomorrow, since I invited Fate-chan."

"Changing the topic, huh? You know, sooner or later I'll discover who this person is," she said with confidence. "Well, about the tips, talk with your father. If you need money, you can ask us for it."

"I prefer to spend the money I got from working," I said simply. Besides, that'll make me look super cool in front of Fate-chan.

"Okay. I'll help you trying to convince your dad." She put a cake in the oven and turned to face me again. "What are you waiting for? Go and make some money." She smiled at me. I smiled at her too.

"Thanks mom. You're the best!" After that, I made my way back to the entrance to attend to more clients and make lots of money. If my dad let me keep the money, I'll buy anything Fate-chan wants tomorrow. This is so exciting.

* * *

 **Fate POV:**

When Hayate's therapy was over, we went to buy some ice-cream. After that, we came back to the Yagamis' home, where Signum taught me the new defense moves she promised. Then, Hayate and I spent the whole afternoon playing video games.

Vita went to a classmate's house because she was invited. She didn't want to go though, claiming that she was marking territory. Apparently, Vita thinks I like Hayate, so she wanted to keep watch while we played video games. In the end, Shamal dragged Vita to her classmate's house. Hayate and I laughed hard at the sight of Shamal holding Vita on one shoulder trying to open the car door, while Vita struggled with all her might to get free of Shamal's grip. Signum soon appeared and helped Shamal to get Vita into the car. Minutes later, Shamal came back and started to make dinner.

"Die bitch!" Hayate shouted to the enemy character on the screen, as she shot the enemy to death. We were playing a war game.

"Hayate!" I looked at my friend, my eyes wide open.

"What?"

"What do you mean with 'What'? Don't curse! It's bad. Shamal will come and scold you!" I scolded her first.

"Pff… whatever," she calmly said and we kept playing.

"Fine." I pouted, focused on the screen.

After a while, Hayate told me to change the game and put on a fighting one. When it was all set and done, we started to play. I was really concentrated since she's so good at these kinds of games. Well, she's actually good at every game.

"I think Signum is in love with Shamal," Hayate commented out of nowhere while we were playing some fighting game.

"Wha-what?!" Was my dumb response because I got shocked by the news. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"You heard me. I said I think Signum is in love with Shamal," Hayate said again with more sureness.

So shocked by this, I paused the game to speak. "How can you say that? Do you have any proof? You can't be saying this without any," I told her.

"Yes, I do," she answered immediately. Before I could ask for said proof, she continued speaking. "For some time now, I've been noticing that Signum acts different around Shamal. I mean, you know Signum. She's so calm and cold and never loses her composure. Around Shamal, however, things are different, you know? She's even clumsy sometimes around her." She took a pause to grab some gummy bears and started to talk again. "Then, there's Shamal. She also tends to act awkward around Signum. I mean, Shamal is very clumsy, especially in the kitchen since her cooking it's so awful. Thank god that Signum is the one who cooks. Anyway, when Signum is around, she's even worse at cooking." She laughed a little and then like a little prank to me, she added, "Well, everyone can't be as lucky as you who have a mother that cooks heavenly, a godmother who also cooks heavenly and a girlfriend, who has a coffee shop and makes the most delicious cakes and cookies."

I pouted at the mention of my said 'girlfriend'. "I told you Hayate, Nanoha is not my girlfriend." _'Yet'_ … I added in my mind.

"Oh? Who said I was speaking about Nanoha?" she said with a sly look.

I blushed furiously. "You…little raccoon." Was the only thing I could say before Hayate exploded in laughter. When she calmed down she continued with the previous thing.

"Anyways, I'm telling you, there's something between them." she concluded.

"But aren't you guys family? Isn't that, I don't know…bad?" I asked innocently.

"Umm…I don't think so personally. We are all adopted, after all. Besides, Shamal and Signum knew each other before they got adopted by Gil."

"Seriously? I didn't know that," I said. I really didn't know that Signum and Shamal knew each other before getting adopted.

"Yeah, no kidding. They've known each other since they were ten or so. Anyways, I don't care too much about it. Like I said, love is love and if they love each other, who am I to tell them not to be together?" came Hayate's wise reply. Sometimes Hayate can be very mature when she wants to.

"I see. Well, I hope they can be together someday," I said smiling.

I was about to restart the game, but Hayate stopped me before I could do anything.

"Say Fate-chan, is there something you want to tell me?" Concern was clear in her voice.

"Like what?" I asked back.

"I've noticed that you are kinda…off."

"Well…there's something cracking in my brain." I sighed.

"You know, you can tell me everything. We're best friends," she said while holding my hand in hers.

"W-well…I-I think I'm in love with Nanoha." I saw her smile grow wide, with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Holly gummy bears. I knew it!" she said excitedly with a pumped fist in the air. "I knew it! It was so obvious! So when is the wedding?" She asked laugh.

Wait what?!

"Whaaat?! Wedding?! No, what the heck Hayate. We're too young!" I replied a little out of myself.

"Aww, I'll wait then." Hayate looked a little disappointed. "So tell me…did you guys kiss each other already?"

"Umm…w-well…" I blushed slightly recalling the kisses Nanoha has been giving me these last days. "Y-Yeah…we already kissed each other." I replied sheepishly.

"On the lips?" Hayate was moving her eyebrows up and down. I blushed even more.

"Yes…" My voice came more like a whisper.

Hayate remained silent for a moment. Just a moment, of course. "Holly cake! I knew it too! Nanoha is a cradle robber!"

"Sh-she's not!" I shouted, apparently too loud.

"Is everything okay girls?" came Shamal's voice from the kitchen.

"We're fine sis. Nothing to worry about!" Hayate shouted back. Then we heard footsteps coming closer to Hayate's room. Shamal opened the door and spoke to us.

"Girls try to remain low. Remember that Signum is sleeping," Shamal said to us.

"We're sorry." Hayate and I replied at the same time. After that, Shamal nodded and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Well, looks like everyone has someone special, huh?" Hayate commented, putting her hands behind her head and started to look out of the window.

I laughed a little before speaking. "Oh yeah. That reminds me…Hayate?" I called out to get her attention. She turned her eyes to me.

"What is it?"

"I need your sexual education notes," I told her. She gave me a confused look.

"Why? I thought the teacher told you it was no problem since you had practice."

"Yeah, but…I want to know what I missed from those classes. Nanoha said they were important." I told Hayate. She stood up, reached out for her crutches and went to her desk to grab her notebook and handed it to me.

"Okay, here they are." She smirked and then added teasingly, "If Nanoha says they're important, they must be. After all, old people know better." She started to laugh.

I threw her a dangerous look, but she ignored it. "Thank you. I promise I'll return this back to you on Monday." Now that I got this, I think I'll understand some things like why Nanoha always look a little sad around me. Maybe she thinks she did something wrong? But I know that with this notebook, the internet and a little help from my mom or Linith, I'll be able to understand Nanoha's turmoil and I'll be able to be clear with her.

"Testarossa." Signum entered the room, looking a little sleepy. "I think it's time for me to take you home." I nodded and said goodbye to Hayate and Shamal. I walked with Signum to my house.

I definitely will tell Nanoha all that I feel and all that I understand.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

"Goodbye and thank you for coming to Midori-ya," I said to the last client of the day. Thank God!

"This was a loooong day," Kyouya said stretching and scratching his neck.

"Yeah, I think I'll die from exertion," Miyuki chimed in after taking off her apron.

"My little puppies, the good side of this is," my father began after exiting the kitchen, "you made a lot of money." My father grinned.

"Awesome…" my siblings and I said in unison with sarcasm.

"What? Did you expect me to say something else?" My father looked at us confused.

Kyouya was about to say something, but when my mother came from inside the kitchen, we all looked at her.

"Okay guys. Time to go home," my mother said in a commanding tone. We made a military gesture and laughed after that.

After we arrived home, I put on my pajamas since I wasn't planning on going out for the rest of the day. Suddenly, I received a text message from Yunno-kun.

 _-Are you busy? If not, how about we go out for some ice cream?-_

Hmm. _Well…I have nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon,_ I thought, since Fate-chan must still with Hayate-chan. Maybe I'll send Fate-chan a text too. If she is home, I'll go pay her a visit. If not, I'll go out with Yunno-kun.

 _-Hey, Fate-chan! How are you? Are you home?-_

I sent the text and it really surprised me that I received an answer right away.

 _-Hi, Nanoha. Yes, I'm in home. Linith is teaching me how to make cookies. Why?-_

Maaan! Just when I wanted to see Fate before going to the amusement park. Tomorrow, we won't be able to spend time together alone and I just need to say something to her.

 _-I just wanted to hang out before going out tomorrow, but don't worry about it- I replied to her._

 _-Is something the matter?"-_

 _-Nope. Just wanted to see you. Also, remember that I'll pick you up at 9 AM. Anyways, take care sweetie.-_

 _-Okay. See you tomorrow!-_

After our little text conversation, I decided to send Yunno-kun a reply since I won't be seeing Fate today.

 _-Sure Yunno-kun. Let's meet in about 30 minutes near the park. Sounds good to you?-_

 _-Okay. See you then.- He responded quickly._

With that, I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore a pair of light blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt, a white hoodie and white sneakers. I looked for my mother to tell her my plans with Yunno-kun. I found her in the backyard watering the flowers.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while with Yunno-kun."

"Okay. Don't take too long, otherwise, you'll be too sleepy tomorrow and won't be able to entertain Fate-chan," she teased me. Why does my mom always tease me?

"Sure. It will be just a short time."

"By the way, did you ask your father about the money?" my mother asked me. Shoot! I forgot!

"Shit! I forgot about it!"

"Nanoha what did I tell you about cursing?!" My mother scolded me.

"That it is fine?" I replied her.

"Have I ever laughed about that joke?" She gave me a severe look.

"Sorry mom." I looked at my watch. "It's late! Bye mom." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait Nanoha. What are you going to do about the money?" My mother asked before I left.

"I don't know…"

My mother sighed. "I'll talk with your father and see what I can do." She smiled at me.

"Really? Awesome mom. You're the best!" I said before starting to run to the park.

When I got to my destination, Yunno-kun was already sitting on the bench we usually use when we're here. He was wearing his light green shirt, those dark green pants and some brown shoes. Yunno-kun saw me and stood up right away to meet me.

"Hey there, Nanoha" he said with his kind voice.

"Hi, Yunno-kun. Sorry for being late" I said to him apologetically.

"Don't worry." He smiled at me. "Well, shall we go buy the ice cream?"

"Sure!" I replied and we went to the ice cream shop nearby.

"I want vanilla," he said to the ice cream man.

"I want chocolate," I said after Yunno-kun.

The ice cream man nodded and made our orders. When it was finished, he handed our ice cream to us. Fortunately, Yunno-kun paid mine because I forgot to bring money. We came back to the park and sat on our bench.

"So…do you plan on getting on any specific ride, or just follow us?" Yunno-kun asked me while eating his ice cream.

"Umm…I don't know. It depends," I said while licking my ice cream.

"Depends on what?" He looked at me curiously.

"If Fate-chan can get on everything, or if there's some restrictions," I replied.

"Oh…I see. I hope not there will be no problems. That would be a little devastating for Fate." He laughed a little and fixed his glasses.

"Well, if there's any attraction in which she can't get on, I'll wait for you guys with her." I smiled at the thought of this because I'll be able to spend some time alone with her. Even if it's for a short time.

"Yeah…you're right. It will be better if someone stays with her in that case. But Nanoha, I don't want you to get bored." He finished his ice cream.

"Nope, I won't get bored as long as I'm with Fate-chan," I said happily while eating the rest of the ice cream I had left. "Thank you for the ice-cream Yunno-kun, but I have to go. My mother told me to come back home early."

"I'll walk you home." We stood up and started to walk to my house. "Say Nanoha, have you ever been in love?" Yunno-kun asked out of nowhere.

"Well…" I'm in love with Fate-chan, but I can't tell him that. It could be dangerous.

"I think I'm in love," he said firmly.

"Really? That's awesome!" I'm glad for him.

"Yeah…" He scratched the back of his head. "You know, I've noticed something really funny."

"What is it?" I asked him curiously.

"Every time you speak of Fate, or she's mentioned…your eyes become brighter," He stated smiling a little.

"R-Really? I didn't notice. Must be because I've known her since she was a baby." I blushed and smiled a little nervously.

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, it's kind of nostalgic, you know? It makes me remember when we were kids and used to play house."

"Yeah, I remember that too. It's been a long time since then." We didn't notice that we were already in front of my home.

"Well Yunno-kun, thanks for everything. See you tomorrow at the entrance of the amusement park." I smiled at him.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, thanks. I have to pick up Fate-chan."

"Well, I'll pick up the both of you then." He gave me a kind smile and fixed his glasses.

"Don't worry, Yunno-kun. We'll be fine" I kindly smiled at him too.

He sighed. "Okay then. See you there." He smiled and made his way to his house.

Entering my house, my phone buzzed. I received a text from Fate-chan. Yes!

 _-Want some cookies tomorrow? They're not that bad.-_

I swear to god, every time this cute little blonde talks to me or do even the slightest thing for me, my heart just melts…

 _-Sure! I'll make some cakes and cookies for you tomorrow too.-_

I replied and immediately came the answer.

 _-Okay. See you tomorrow then. Bye-_

 _-Love you. Bye-_

I blushed furiously after realizing what I sent in the last text, but also started to feel very, very guilty and depressed. I better start to prepare things, or I'll start to think about what I've done and I don't want to right now. I made my way to the kitchen and put on my pink apron to start baking.

"Hey, honey. I got good news." My mother entered the kitchen, but stopped when she saw me wearing my apron. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bake some cookies and cakes for Fate-chan."

"Hmm…for Fate-chan, you say? Could it be that the mysterious person you're in love with…is Fate-chan?" my mother asked teasingly and her question made me blush furiously.

"M-Mom! She's a kid!" I replied. Though that didn't stop me that night.

"So what? I've noticed that every time you speak about her, your eyes shine and you smile widely," my mother stated and I knew I couldn't be more flushed than I am now.

"Mom, seriously, no." I denied it. It's for the best.

"Well, that's a pity because I think that if the both of you had kids, they'll be gorgeous. Especially if they are born with those burgundy eyes." Seriously, my mom sometimes is crazy.

I decided that since she's teasing me, I'll follow her game. "Well…maybe in a few years. If she's single, we can try something."

Apparently, my mother noticed that I was playing along, so she continued, "Just don't rush it and give me a grandchild too soon." She laughed a little.

"There is only a fifty percent chance of getting pregnant, since cases like Fate-chan and Alicia-chan are so rare," I told her and my mother looked at me with wide.

"Nanoha, how do you know that?" she asked me seriously.

I froze on my spot. _'Oh shit, oh shit!'_ How can I get rid of this, think Nanoha think! "Umm…that's because the other day, Shamal-san explained it to me." I quickly answered.

"Really? Why's that?" she asked curiously, tilting her head a little.

"B-because…" I couldn't find the words to get free of this. "She's…umm…studying for an exam." It was the only thing I could think about.

"Why are you stuttering? Honey, are you not feeling okay? You look a little pale". She came closer to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"N-no…I-I...—" Just when I was about to try saying something coherent, my father came into the kitchen.

"Momoko, have you seen my—oh, Nanoha. I didn't know you came back from the park." My father looked at my mom. "Can you help me find my reading glasses? I think I lost them." My father looked at my mother with pleading eyes. My mom sighed.

"Sure, I'll help." My mother looked briefly at me as if she wanted to say something, but she shrugged it.

I huffed. _That was close._ I cleaned the sweat on my brow with my apron and proceeded to bake. When it was all ready, I looked at the kitchen clock. It read 10 PM, so I decided it was time to sleep. I had to pick up Fate-chan at 7 AM.

I was ready to sleep, but my father suddenly entered my room.

"Hey, Nanoha. I have something for you," he told me. "But first, I need you to close your eyes." I did as he commanded. "Now, extend your hands." I did it and felt something a little heavy on my hands. "Now, open your eyes." When I did, I saw a packet. I looked at him with a confused face, but he motioned me to open it. I opened it and it was money.

"What's this dad?" I asked him.

"It's the money you earned working today." He smiled at me.

"For real?!" I didn't know I made this huge amount of money.

"Your mother told me you needed the money for tomorrow," he said while taking a sit beside me on my bed.

"Thank you, dad!" I hugged him tightly. He started to laugh a little.

"Remember to thank your mother too, before you leave tomorrow okay?" He told me with a commanding voice. Then, he stood up.

"Sure," I replied. My father was about to leave, but he stopped at the door.

"I have one condition." He looked at me with a serious face.

"What is it?"

"Spend the money only on you and Fate-chan and no one else," he said seriously.

"O-of course. That's why I needed the money." I smiled a little nervously.

"Well, goodnight Nanoha." He smiled at me one more time and closed the door when he left my room.

I was happy because tomorrow, I'll be able to buy Fate-chan anything she wants. Suddenly, the memory of me taking Fate-chan's innocence came to my mind. _Damn it_. I decided not to think too much about it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Fate POV:**

Even though I was still sleepy, I woke up around 6 AM since Nanoha will be picking me up around 7 AM. Yesterday, after me and Linith made the cookies, I started to read Hayate's notes about sexual education. Now, I felt like understood a lot of things. The only thing I don't understand is what love is. I mean, how do I know if I'm in love?

I entered my bathroom and took a shower. After that, I proceeded to get dressed. I put on my favorite blue jeans, my yellow T-shirt, my black jacket and my black boots. Wearing a skirt might be a little risky since we're going to the amusement park. Once I was ready, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"You woke up pretty early, kid" I jumped in surprise.

"L-Linith! You scared me!" I said to her. She was still in her pajamas and was wearing a robe.

"Sorry darling." She smiled politely at me. "Do you want me to make breakfast for you?"

"I can do it by myself. I'm not a baby." I pouted, which made Linith giggle.

"Aww, but you'll always be my little baby." She took me by the cheeks and kissed my forehead. That action made me blush a lot.

"Linith! Stop spoiling me! What if Nanoha comes and sees it."

Linith pouted. "I bet she spoils you more than me."

"I'm not going to argue about that…"

Linith started to laugh until tears started to fall from her eyes. I just remained with my pouting face.

"Anyway, I'll make you some breakfast." I just nodded and took a sit in one of the chairs.

"By the way, Linith, why are you awake so early?" I asked her while she was starting to make some pancakes.

"I knew that you'll wake up around 6 AM. Also, because your mother had to go out for an on her job emergency."

"Nobody should work on Sunday," I said.

"I think the same, but that's just Lindy-san's job."

"Yeah, I know." I was a little sad. I'd like to spend time with my mom, but her work is too demanding and doesn't give her time to be with me.

"Don't be sad, Fate. I know that she'll have more time for you soon." Linith smiled at me. Actually, I'm a little sad also because I wanted to talk about something with my mom. I guess I can talk with Alicia too.

"Umm…Linith?"

"What is it?" she asked me while serving some pancakes and orange juice.

"I want to ask you something." She looked at me intently.

"I'm listening."

I took a deep breath. "Do you know what love is?" I finally asked.

"Love? Umm…well, that's complicated. I mean, no, but yes it is," she said and I think I'm more confused than before.

"What I want to ask is, how do I know if I'm in love?"

"I'll tell you from what I think love is. It tends to oscillate between one person and the other."

"Sure. I just want to know." I sipped at my juice.

"Well, to me, love means to give yourself completely to a person. But, I meaning it in every way, physically and spiritually. That person is someone who can walk at the same pace with you. When you see that person, it's like you don't have to talk to each other to know what the other wants. That person is someone who shares its life with you. They are your other half. You share everything". After Linith was finished, she looked at me and smiled. "Maybe I confused you."

"No!" I shouted, which made her look at me with surprise. "I think I do understand. Thank you Linith." I smiled back at her.

"Well, you're welcome then. By the way, why do you want to know?" she inquired. "Are you in love with someone?" she said with amusement, as she moved her eyebrows up and down quickly.

My face was very flushed and I couldn't say anything. Just when Linith was about to keep with the teasing, the doorbell rang. Linith went to get the door and when she came back, Nanoha was walking behind her.

"Nanoha!" I said with excitement.

"Morning, Fate-chan." She leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. Her hair was hanging lose and she was wearing light blue jeans with her blue and white sneakers, a white strapped shirt and carried a pink blazer in her hand. She also was carrying a back pack. Maybe I should bring one with me, too.

"Morning, Nanoha." I smiled at her. "I have to pack up some things and then we can leave." She nodded and I made my way to my room. I quickly packed up everything and ran downstairs. I saw Linith and Nanoha talking and laughing so I approached to them.

"Are you ready to go?" Nanoha asked me.

"Yup, let's go!" I cheered. We started to make our way to the door, when Linith suddenly stopped us.

"Nanoha, you must take care of Fate. Make sure nothing happens to her."

"Sure. I will protect her with my life," Nanoha stated.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Linith said with a smile on her face. "Now, go you two or it will be late." She leaned down to kiss me on the head and handed me some money before Nanoha and I made our way out of the apartment.

Nanoha took my hand in hers and squeezed it lightly as we started to walk to the subway. That action made me look at her and when I did so, she smiled at me and said, "Guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"Aww…try to guess, Fate-chan," she said playfully.

"I don't know, Nanoha. You are not giving me any clues."

"Nyahaha, you're right."

"Then, what is it? Are you going to tell, or will you keep up with the mystery?" I asked looking up at her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You know that yesterday I worked the entire day at Midori-ya, right?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, my father let me keep the money I made so…I'll but you anything you want!" she cheerfully said.

"But Linith gave me some money…" I told Nanoha and she just waved her hand.

"That's even better. You can save that money then."

"I'll buy you something at the park," I told her, smiling.

She smiled a little. "Okay, but remember, I'm buying you food," she firmly stated.

"Fine," I replied to her and we kept on walking.

When we finally arrived at the station, Nanoha paid for our tickets. I pouted because I wanted to pay for mine, but she just waved her hand like saying, 'it's nothing'.

We entered the subway and took a sit. The amusement park is pretty far. That's why we arranged to meet so early. I remember the only time I went there was when I was around 6 years old, so I don't remember all of the attractions.

We got off the subway to enter a train, since that's the only way to get to the amusement park. I was looking out the window, when suddenly the ocean appeared. _The ocean!_ I shouted in my mind. Nanoha noticed my excitement and just looked at me with an amused look.

"Do you like the ocean Fate-chan?"

"Of course! When I was little and my mother was fine, she used to bring us here a lot," I replied to her, smiling happily.

"Really?"

"Don't you remember it, Nanoha? It was the time when we were neighbors," I commented, tilting my head a little in confusion.

"To be honest…no, I don't remember," she said grinning slightly. Wait, I know that smile. She's teasing me again!

"You tease! You do remember!" I hit her playfully on the arm.

"Ow, that hurts Fate-chan," she whined. I didn't hit her that hard.

"That's what you get for teasing me." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest with my eyes closed and looking to the other side, just to make sure we wouldn't make eye contact.

"Fate-chan~" she called out for me, but I refused to look at her. "What can I do to get your forgiveness?" I opened my eyes to look at her and she looked at me with puppy eyes.

"You are not convincing me with that look," I stated and returned to my pouting and crossed arms state.

After a while like this, I felt Nanoha starting to poke my sides. It made me giggle at first, but then, she tickled me and I burst in laugher.

"You are laughing, which means you're not mad to me anymore, right?" she playfully asked.

"Okay…okay…you're…forgiven," I said in between laughs and also because I couldn't breathe. Nanoha stopped and grinned victoriously. "You're the worst, seriously."

"But you love me for it." I froze on the spot when she said that. I noticed that she also remained still when realization hit her.

"I…" But I got interrupted because two men around Nanoha's age approached us. One of them has blonde hair and is wearing white sporting clothes. The other one has black hair and was dressed as if he were a rapper. They were staring at Nanoha a little too much to be called discreet.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," The black haired guy spoke to Nanoha as the both of them sat in front of us.

"Hi," Nanoha replied, but didn't even bother looking at them. I must say, I felt happy.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked.

"That's none of your business," Nanoha bit back.

"Ow…c'mon. We're just trying to be nice with you. You should be a little gentler," the blonde said. Then the black haired man looked at me. "Are you with this child? Is she your sister?"

"That's also none of your business," this time, Nanoha coldly replied. I can tell that these guys are getting on her nerves.

"Hey girl, slow down. We just want to talk with you and maybe have a good time. If you know what I mean." They both smiled at Nanoha.

"No, I really don't know what you mean." She threw them a murderous glare. "But, if you guys don't leave right away, I'm going to crush you and clean the floor with you."

Apparently, they noticed the murderous look Nanoha gave them because they didn't say a word. They just stood up and left, looking very scared.

"Well…that was…cool, actually," I said to Nanoha, smiling.

"Yeah? I m-mean, I was just trying to get rid of them," she nervously replied.

"Are you kidding? That was cool. It reminded me when I was little and you protected me from bullies."

We didn't say anything for a while until…

"Oh, right!" she shouted all of a sudden, which made me jump in surprise. "I brought you this." She pulled out a box and handed it to me. "These are the cookies and cakes I made for you yesterday."

I received them and then remembered, I also brought her some cookies. "That reminds me, I have some of the cookies I made too." I handed her a bag with cookies. "By the way, you brought this just for me?"

"Eh? No, I brought some for the others, too."

"I see. I was getting worried about that." I laughed a little.

The trip continued in silence for the both of us. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a very comfortable one. We were simply holding hands. The feeling of Nanoha's warm skin always calmed me down, like the very first time I remember seeing her face. It was blurry, maybe because I was just waking up, but when I saw her, I could have sworn that I saw an angel.

I felt a squeeze on my hand, so I looked up to see Nanoha. "We're here, Fate-chan." She kindly smiled at me. I nodded and we stood up to make our way out of the train. Luckily, we didn't have to walk that much to reach the entrance of the park.

"You guys finally arrived!" Arisa scolded us. She was wearing a red shirt, a black skirt and black sneakers. I don't think the skirt was a good idea.

"Arisa-chan, they are not late. We just came here earlier than they," Suzuka calmly told her. On the other hand, Suzuka was wearing some white pants, with a purple T-shirt and yellow sandals.

"Hey, Nanoha," Yunno greeted Nanoha first, then hugged me really, really tightly. "Fate! It's been some time since I last saw you!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Yunno-san, you are making it hard to breathe…" I said with my last breath. He immediately softens his grip and took a step back to look at me.

"Look at you! You've grown up so much. In no time, you'll reach me and then, I bet you'll be taller than us," he said smiling brightly. Yunno was wearing blue jeans with a green T-shirt and white sneakers.

"Indeed, it's been quite some time since we last saw you," Suzuka playfully remarked.

"That's because Nanoha keeps monopolizing Fate," Arisa said while poking Nanoha's side with her right elbow and moving her eyebrows up and down rapidly, which made Nanoha blush.

"A-Arisa-chan…don't say things like that!" Nanoha was trying her best to hide her blush, but found it impossible because we all started laughing at her.

"Okay, guys. Let's enter the park before more people come," Yunno said and we all made our way inside the amusement park.

"The rollercoaster is so much fun!" Arisa cheerfully said.

"And the fact Fate-chan is allowed to ride it, is even better," Suzuka remarked.

We were in line to get in the rollercoaster. Luckily, it isn't that full, so we'll probably be able to get in for the next ride.

"Okay, guys. Move on!" The guy that was controlling the machine shouted. We all started to move and just when Nanoha and I were about to cross the fence, the guys stopped us. "Sorry guys, you'll have to wait for the next one." The guy gave us an apologetic look.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back. Nanoha was smiling at me. "It's okay, Fate-chan. The next ride is for us." She then positioned her other hand on my shoulder and hugged me from behind.

"S-sure…" I replied. Luckily, she couldn't see my blushing face.

Finally, our time to get into the rollercoaster came. So we entered and sat together.

"If you're scared, you can hold my hand," Nanoha kindly told me.

"Umm…I'm not scared. but thank you." I smiled back. She just nodded and we intertwined our fingers. The ride started, but all I could concentrate on was the fact that Nanoha and I were holding hands. She would tighten her grip with every turn and would soften it when the ride was a little calm.

"Well, that was fun," Nanoha commented. We were still holding hands. When Arisa asked her why she was holding my hand, Nanoha responded by saying that it's for safety, so I don't get lost. Right…

"Sure," Yunno happily said. "So what's our next ride?" he asked looking at us.

"I want to go to the horror house!" Arisa suggested, but Yunno made a face that says, _I'm not going there, even if you pay me._ Nanoha, on the other hand, just became pale.

"I want to go there, too," I cheerily said and Nanoha squeezed my hand painfully. "Owww!"

"What's wrong?" Suzuka gave me a concerned look.

"Nothing." I pouted, looking up at Nanoha.

"Are you sure?" Suzuka kneeled down and grabbed my face in between her hands. I blushed slightly at that action, not because I like her, but because I'm not used to people showing that much of affection towards me.

"Y-yeah…umm…let's go to the horror house." I pointed towards the direction the horror house was. Dragging Nanoha along with me, I don't know why, but I think I just got myself in trouble.

"How old are you?" The guy who controlled the entrance asked me.

"Twelve, why?" I looked at him tilting my head.

"You can't go in there." He seriously looked at me. "You must be at least sixteen to get into this game". Then he looked at Nanoha and the others. "You guys said you're seventeen, so you guys can come in." He looked just at Nanoha then, "You can leave your sister here. How she's clinging to your hand, I doubt she'll get lost, or escape."

Yunno, Arisa and Suzuka looked at Nanoha waiting for what she was going to do. She just tightened her hold on my hand. "I'm…going to stay here with Fate-chan." She told them with an apologetic tone.

They sighed in unison. "Nanoha…" Yunno started. "Don't use Fate as an excuse for you to not enter the house." He gave her an amused look.

"I'm not using her as an excuse. I just don't want her to be alone." Nanoha pouted. I smiled internally, since I know it's because she's scared of entering.

"Nanoha, I'm serious. Don't use her. If you're afraid of entering, just say so," Yunno told her with a serious tone this time.

"I'm serious, too. I don't want Fate-chan to be alone here," Nanoha replied with an urgent tone.

"In that case, I'll stay with you two," Yunno firmly stated.

"That's not necessary…" Nanoha sighed.

"But I want to." Yunno blushed slightly. "I want to be…with you." When he said that, all of us looked at him in surprise. Yunno noticed what he just said and panicked. "I-I mean! W-with you and Fate!" he quickly added. Nanoha was about to say something, but Arisa talked first.

"Hey, lovebirds! Stop talking and let's move!" Arisa shouted to Nanoha and Yunno. Nanoha just looked at Arisa with a dumbfounded look, while Yunno blushed furiously. I felt something weird in me when Arisa called Yunno and Nanoha that. I think my heart broke.

"Arisa-chan! Don't call us like that," Nanoha scolded her.

"Why not? You guys look like you're still dating, with how you act around each other," Arisa spoke in a teasing tone. I couldn't keep hearing this. I squeezed Nanoha's hand tighter and she noticed it.

"Arisa-chan, you know they're not a couple anymore," Suzuka intervened. "So stop teasing them."

"They were a couple once. They can totally be a couple again," Arisa remarked and to add more pain to the mix, I saw Nanoha and Yunno blushing. That was it for me.

I let go of Nanoha's hand and made my way quickly to any other place. I didn't stop. I ran as fast as I could, to try to run the pain away. What I soon found was I was lost.

"Aww…fluffy!" I shouted to the air. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and saw that it had run out of battery. _'Great'_.

I continued walking, since I was tired from running so much. I stopped and stood near a bench where a woman and a kid that looks older than me, maybe around Alicia's age, were having ice cream. The scene reminded me of when my mother was alive and it was just the three of us. I remember how mother always smiled at us. She never, ever let us see her suffering her disease. Instead, she covered it with her kindness and gentle smiles. She taught us to be strong for the moment of her death came.

Without noticing tears were streaming down my face, not only because of my memory but also because of what just happened at the horror house. The woman that was with her kid stood up and came closer to me. She knelt down to look me in the eyes.

"Hey…are you lost? Are you hurt?" She handed me a tissue, I took and started to dry my entire face. When I finished, I replied to her.

"I-I think I'm lost," I said so softly. It was barely a whisper, since my tears were threatening to start again.

"It's okay, don't cry. Your eyes are too beautiful to get ruined with so much crying." The woman patted my back. "Are you here with your parents?"

I shook with my head. "Who are you here with?" she asked me while she motioned me to sit down on the bench.

"With some friends," I sheepishly said.

"Okay, we'll help you find them." She looked at the kid, her son I assume. "Ryouta, you remember where the information stand is?"

"Yes, mom," her son quickly replied.

"Okay, then let's take…" She looked at me with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask you your name." She scratched her cheek.

"I'm Fate," I told her.

"Fate? What a lovely and original name!" she exclaimed. "So, Fate…" She extended her hand to me. "Let's go to the information stand." She smiled at me, her son smiling as well.

"S-sure." I was about to take her hand, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Faaaaaaate!" I heard from behind us and when we turned around, I saw who was shouting.

"Nanoha…" I said with sadness in my voice.

"You know her?" the woman asked me.

"Yes. She's one of my friends," I replied her as Nanoha finally managed to get to us.

"Fate…chan…I've…finally managed…to find you," Nanoha said panting, leaning down to rest her hands on her knees. "Oh, my god, I can't breathe."

"Excuse me. Sorry for troubling you, but…is this child with you?" the woman asked Nanoha.

"Yeah…she started running away all of a sudden. I tried my best to run after her. I guess I can't run as fast as she can, nyahaha."

The woman looked at Nanoha with a dubious look, then looked at me and I gave her a reassuring nod.

"Okay, then." The woman looked at her son. "Ryouta, let's go meet with your dad so we can go home." The woman looked at Nanoha. "You should be more careful with her. Next time, something horrible might happen. You were lucky nothing did," she scolded Nanoha.

"I will," Nanoha replied, very ashamed.

The woman then looked at me and smiled. "Fate, it's been a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." I smiled back and watched them walk away.

Nanoha and I remain there, standing, not saying anything. I didn't know why, but I felt really upset.

"What? You're not even going to say anything?" I asked, refusing to look her in the eyes. "Is that how it's going to b—" All of a sudden, I felt a hand colliding against my left cheek. The impact almost made me fall backwards. I was angry. "What the he—" This time, I couldn't finish my sentence because Nanoha hugged me.

"You, idiot. You have no idea how worried I was!" I felt tears starting to fall on top of my head. She was shaking. I was still trying to recover from the initial shock, so I still hadn't returned the hug. "I was so worried, so worried. I-I…" She tightened her grip on me. "If something ever happened to you…I don't know what I would do."

"Nanoha…" I managed to whisper. I started to feel new tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, but please, please don't leave me like that again…please."

"I won't…I promise." I finally hugged her back and we just stood there, hugging each other.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I certainly couldn't care less. The only thing I'm worried about right now is the fact that Fate-chan is with me and she's safe.

"Nanoha, I need to pee," Fate-chan broke the comfortable silence we were in. I broke the embrace to look at her in the eyes and burst in laugher. She pouted. "Nanoha, I'm serious. I need to go to the bathroom." Now she looked a little desperate.

"Okay. I'll let the others know we're going to the bathroom." I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and texted Yunno-kun. "All right, let's go." I took her hand into mine and we started to walk towards the restroom.

"Nanoha, I can go on my own," Fate-chan whined.

"But, I need to use it, too." I pouted. I really needed to wash my face, so the others won't realize that I was crying.

"Fine, but don't enter the stall with me. You're not my mom and I'm not a little child," she stated and entered one of the bathroom stalls.

"Sure…" I said more to myself. I started to wash my face and fix my hair a little. I can perfectly get why Fate-chan ran away. I need to use this short time we have together to make things clear. I'll go straight to the point and…I don't know, maybe ask her to be my girlfriend.

"I'm ready." Fate appeared all of a sudden beside me. It scared me a little, but luckily she didn't notice.

"Wash your hands," I commanded her.

"But they're clean," she whined.

"You just peed. Don't give me that." I looked at her raising one of my eyebrows.

"I took a shower this morning, so my pipi is clean," she said very proud at the statement, but it made me blush furiously.

"D-don't say that kind of thing in a public bathroom!" I pinched her cheek. "And don't try to discuss it with me. Just wash your hands!" I scolded her.

"Ow. Fine, I'll do it." She pouted, but washed her hands anyway. "I'm ready. Can we go now?" She showed me her hands.

"Yes, we can go." I took her hand in mine again and we started to walk.

"Can we go on a ride before we meet with the others?" Fate asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Okay, but I'll choose the ride."

"Whaaat? No way!"

"You owe it to me. You made me run and be worried sick for you." I pouted.

"…Fine…" she said with a defeated tone.

"Awesome!" I grinned victoriously. I already knew what ride I wanted to get on; The Ferris Wheel. I think it's the perfect place to make a confession. We arrived pretty fast to my desired place.

"Noo! I don't want to get on the ride!" Fate-chan tried to fight back, but considering that I'm still taller and stronger than her, I easily managed to get her into the line. "Nooo, let me go! I don't want this!" The people around us turned to look at the scene Fate-chan was making. I have to admit, I felt a little embarrassed.

"Fate-chan, calm down please." She even started to cry fake tears, of course, but still. If this keeps going on…the guards might come or someone might call the police! "I-I'll buy you ice cream!" She stopped immediately.

"Okay," she simply replied, drying her tears and gave me an innocent smile.

The line advanced pretty fast, since there weren't many people getting on the ride.

"It's finally our turn," I said excitedly. Fate, on the other side, was pouting.

"I still don't want to get on…"

We entered the cabin. The guy that controls it, closed the door and a minute later, we were moving.

"You're not afraid of high places, are you?" I just thought that maybe she's afraid of it and that's why she didn't wanted to get on.

"No, it's just I don't like The Ferris Wheel."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I always saw this as a boring thing. Something that's only for couples to get all lovey-dovey and all that stuff."

"Nyahaha, maybe that's true." Ugh…I can't confess here then. Fate-chan, you ruined my plans!

"Hey, I can see my house from here!" Fate said, resting her hands on the glass wall of the cabin.

"Don't put your hands on that. It's dangerous." She removed her hands from the wall and put them in her pockets. I smiled at her actions. Then I positioned myself behind her and hugged her. I swear, I could die right now and I'll die the happiest idiot in this world. "Hey, Fate-chan? I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She didn't move. She just kept looking outside.

"Your house is on the other side, so you can't see it." I rested my head on hers and grinned mischievously.

"Whaaaat?! And you wait until now to say that?!" She tried to break our embrace, but I didn't let her do it.

"Oh well…I guess we'll just have to ride this again."

"But, you promised me ice cream. You cheated me!"

"Hey, I did not cheat you. We're having ice cream when we get out of here." I closed my eyes and remained like that until the ride ended.

When we got off, I sent another text message to Yunno-kun.

 _-Let's meet up near the bumper cars-_

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket after sending that.

"So…Fate-chan, let's go get some ice cream and then we'll go to the bumper cars. What do you say?"

"The bumper cars? Awesome! I love that ride!" She started to jump energetically. I smiled at that. Then gave my hand to her and she gladly took it. I intertwined our fingers and we started to walk.

"I want chocolate ice cream," I said to the ice cream man. I looked at Fate-chan. "What flavor you want Fate-chan?"

"Umm…vanilla! No! Chocolate!"

"Okay, make them two chocolate ice cr—" But a certain blonde interrupted me.

"No! I decided I want mint flavor!"

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" she said all jumpy.

"Okay." I looked at the ice cream man and he nodded.

"There you go, girls." The guy handed me the two ice creams. I asked Fate to hold mine since I have to pay for them. After I paid, we started to walk towards the bumper cars and the others.

"I love mint flavor," Fate commented. She was happily eating her ice cream. "Thank you Nanoha!" She smiled at me.

"You're welcome." I smiled back. "Hey…umm…Fate-chan" She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Can I have some of your ice cream?"

"Sure." I looked around to see if there was someone near. When I noticed it was just the two of us, I internally smiled. She was about to hand me her ice cream, but I took that chance to lean down and kiss her on the lips. She looked surprised and blushed furiously. I smiled victoriously. But I had to break our kiss. I saw some people starting to get closer to where we were.

"Mmm~ thank you, it was tasty." I winked at her and she blushed even harder.

"S-sure…anytime." She tried to hide her embarrassment by diverting her attention towards other things.

We eventually arrived at the desired place. The others were already in the line. When we got closer to them, Suzuka-chan immediately kneeled down and hugged Fate-chan. I tried not to look jealous.

"Fate-chan, are you okay? We were worried about you!"

"Yeah, little one," Arisa told her. "You made Nanoha run and that was pretty funny," she teased me. I threw her a death glare.

"Anyway, let's just get on this ride," Yunno said and then looked at me and Fate. "Umm…by the way, in your absence, we got on a lot of rides so…the next ones are on you."

"Fine," I said simply.

"Alright! Please start entering the bumper cars!" The man told us.

"Nanoha, do you want to get in the same car with me?" Fate sheepishly asked me.

"Sure, but you'll drive. I'm not too good at this," I told her with a defeated tone and scratched my cheek.

"As you command." We chose a black car and sat down. The game started.

Fate-chan is incredibly good at this. I mean she evades everyone! I saw Arisa-chan and an idea popped in my brain. "Fate-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Bump Arisa-chan," I said grinning mischievously.

"Umm…sure" And she did as I commanded. In the end, we bumped Yunno and Suzuka too, but nobody managed to get us.

"Aww, man! How can it be that Fate-chan is so good," Arisa whined, frustrated. "A kid beat me in bumper cars!"

"Come on Arisa-chan. It's not that bad," Suzuka-chan calmly said.

"Yeah, besides, I bet Fate has had the opportunity to practice here more than us," Yunno-kun said trying to calm Arisa-chan, who was still pretty frustrated.

"Umm…to be honest…this is the second time I came here," Fate-chan said with a low voice.

"The second time!" And that was it for Arisa. She'd have that frustrated look the entire day.

"Look guys! There's some show happening over there." Suzuka pointed to a certain place where there was a huge group of people. "Let's see what's going on." We followed her.

"I can't see anything," Fate whined. I was about to suggest something, but Yunno was faster than me.

"Here." He took Fate-chan into his arms and positioned her on his shoulders. Fate-chan looked surprised by the action. I didn't know Yunno-kun was that strong, but then again, I remembered that Fate-chan is light as a feather.

After a while, I saw Fate say something to Yunno-kun and he put her down. She approached me and motioned me to lean down.

"I need to pee again," she told me.

"I'll take you there." I looked at my watch and made some calculations. If I take Fate-chan to the bathroom, we might not be able to get on another ride. "Hey, umm…I'm going to take Fate-chan to the bathroom. Where should we meet after?"

"Actually, we think it's time to go. We'll just wait for you at the exit, okay?" Yunno-kun told me. I just nodded.

So, I was alone with Fate-chan again, holding hands. When we were near the restroom, she stopped. I looked at her confused.

"Umm…I lied to you, Nanoha."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't want to pee. I just wanted to talk with you about something," she said with a serious tone. It frightened me a little.

"Okay, let's take a seat then." I pointed to a bench that was nearby. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath and then she spoke. "It's about us." Now, I really was scared.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Fate POV:**

"Okay, so…um…first of all, I asked for Hayate's notes about sexual education class". I blushed slightly, remembering all that I read.

"I see…" Nanoha said with her eyes focused on her lap.

"Umm…so…I want to ask something." I was really scared, but I think this is the right thing to do.

"Tell me." Nanoha still refused to make eye contact with me.

"Umm…so okay, that night…we did something in your room," I took a deep breath, "we…we had sex." I'm sure my face must be as red as a tomato, maybe more.

Nanoha sighed, but it was like a sad sigh. "And?"

"W-well, umm, was it something bad? I m-mean…" But she interrupted me.

"So you realized what I did to you?" She clutched her hands tightly.

"What you did to me?" I asked confused. I'm not so sure that we're talking about the same thing.

She lifted her head to look me in the eyes. "I raped you. Isn't that what you're going to say to me?"

I fell in silence for a long time, thinking carefully what my next words were going to be. I didn't want to cause a misunderstanding between us. I saw that she was about to say something, but I quickly intervened.

"Actually…no. I wasn't going to say something related to that. I mean…yes, but no."

"Huh?" She gave me a confused look.

"H-hey." I scratched the back of my head. "I'm…I'm just a kid, so try to meet me at my level. It's hard for me to find the right words." She gave me a sad smile.

"Sure, I'll try."

"Okay, so, I wanted to talk about this because…what we did was wrong, so wrong Nanoha."

"So you want to see me punished or something, right?"

"What? No! Oh my god, why is this so difficult to talk about with you! Just shut up and let me talk!" She opened her eyes in true surprise.

"O-okay, I won't say anything."

"To be honest, I think it was bad because…because we're not a couple. I don't think something as special as that should happen so randomly," I ended my sentence, finally.

"So? You're not mad? You don't want to throw me in jail? See me suffering? Anything?" She raised one of her eyebrows.

"No, why should I do that? I mean…at least, you should ask me to be your girlfriend or something. After all, you claimed me." I think that's the first thing I said without thinking so much.

"Fate-chan," She whined. "Don't say it like that." She hid her face in her hands.

"Sorry." I laughed a little. "So, I wanted to ask you…may I…" I took one of her hands into mine.

"May you what?" she asked nervously.

"May I…be…your girlfriend?" I finally said it. I can't express how I felt when I managed to say it.

"No…" What?! I felt tears starting to run down my face. So, this is how it feels to be rejected. "I should be the one asking you," she said with resolve.

"Eh?" Nanoha stood up and kneeled down in front of me. She put her hands on top of mine and looked me in the eyes. I swallowed hard at that moment.

"Fate-chan, will you…be my girlfriend?" I sighed in contentment and relaxed on the bench.

"Yes, yes. Now and forever." I smiled happily at her. I saw tears streaming down her face and she moved forward to place a kiss on my lips. I just closed my eyes. To Nanoha's surprise, I was the one who deepened the kiss. I did it just like I saw in a movie. The salty flavor of her tears never tasted so heavenly like they tasted right now. The screams of kids and all the people around the park had never been so low and…I've never felt so happy in my life.

How much time we spent like this…I have no idea, but eventually we had to break the kiss. I looked in her beautiful sapphire eyes, the same ones that had always been looking after me, with so much love and care. None of us dared to say anything. Not because we thought the moment would get ruined, but because there was nothing to say.

I was about to say something, but when Nanoha's cellphone buzzed. She rolled her eyes and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Yunno-kun? Yeah, sorry. There was a big line to get in the bathroom. Yeah, we're on our way to the exit. Yup, see you guys there." She ended the call and looked at me. "Well, I guess our 'lover's time' ended fast, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I grinned slightly.

She extended her hand towards me. "Well, let's go." She took my hand in hers and we walked towards the exit.

"Right, I forgot something!" I remembered Hayate's souvenir.

"What thing?" she asked me confused.

"I forgot Hayate!" I looked at her very concerned. "I mean, I have to buy her something!"

"I think there are some stands on the way to the exit. You can buy her something there." She intertwined our fingers.

"Awesome, let's go then." I started to walk fast.

"Calm down. The stands are not going to disappear," she teasingly said to me.

"But if we don't hurry, the others will call again to scold us."

We arrived at the desire stand in no time. I bought Hayate some cotton candy in a bag, while Nanoha bought her a stuffed raccoon. We kept walking and finally got to the exit where the others were waiting for us.

"Finally, you guys are here. We were about to leave without you," Arisa said in a mocking tone.

"You know that's not true," Suzuka said a little tired. "So, anyway, we were thinking about going to this Italian restaurant nearby. What do you think?"

"Great! Yeah, let's go," Nanoha energetically said.

"Wow! What happened to you. What's with all this energy all of a sudden?" Yunno asked her.

"Nyahaha. I guess I got my second wind," she said smiling and squeezing my hand. I blushed slightly at the action.

"Well, let's go. I'm hungry," Arisa said and we started following Suzuka, since she's the one who knows about the restaurant.

I was simply happy. Now that I finally defined my relationship with Nanoha, I don't have anything to worry about.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV:**

I didn't notice when we arrived at the restaurant. I was so focused on the fact that me and Fate-chan were a couple now. I could care less about anything around me.

Suzuka-chan chose a table and we eased ourselves on our seats.

"Hey Nanoha, do you have enough money to pay for Fate-chan's meal, too?" Arisa-chan asked me with concern.

"Of course. I didn't work at Midori-ya just for fun, you know?"

She smiled at me. "So, has anyone decided on what to eat? I'm going to eat some _Risotto_ ," Arisa commented.

"What type of _Risotto_?" Fate-chan asked her.

"What do you mean?" Yunno-kun asked.

"Umm, you didn't know that there are a lot of varieties of _Risotto_?" Fate-chan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…no. I didn't know." He scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, I'm going to ask for _Risotto al radicchio,"_ Arisa-chan intervened.

"I'll ask for some _Minestrone,"_ Suzuka-chan followed.

"Ugh…I guess I'll ask for some pizza then. Umm, the _Neapolitan,_ I guess," Yunno-kun said.

I looked at Fate-chan, who was still deciding what to ask for.

"I'm paying, so don't worry," I whispered on her ear.

"No, I'm just thinking on what to get." She smiled to reassure me.

"How about some _Lasagna?"_

"Umm…yeah, that's nice."

"Fine, then. I'll ask for some for you and me." I gave her a gentle smile, which she responded in kind.

After eating our meals and a little more of random chats, it was time to go home. Yunno-kun, being Yunno-kun, offered to escort Fate-chan and I to our homes. Fate-chan was tired, so I was carrying her piggyback style. Not to mention, she was carrying a backpack that contained a stuffed raccoon and some cotton candy. Luckily, Yunno offered to carry my backpack.

"I can't believe she fell asleep," Yunno-kun commented, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, she must be so tired." I smiled, giving a quick glance to the blonde head that's laying on my shoulder. Hearing the steady rhythm of her breathing, the calm beating of her heart, I felt simply blessed right now.

We arrived at Fate-chan's building and I asked Yunno-kun if he could at least stay outside while I got Fate-chan to her department. I didn't want to wake her up, but I had to in order to knock on the door.

"Hey, Fate-chan," I whispered, "wake up."

"Mmm…I don't want to go to school, mom." I tried my best not to burst into laughter.

"I'm not your mom, Fate-chan."

"What? Oh!" Apparently she realized where we were. "Sorry." She eased herself off of my back. "Thanks for the ride, I guess?" she said laughing slightly.

"For you, I'd do anything." I smiled.

"Y-yeah…same here." She blushed slightly. "So…we're a couple now, huh? That's nice…I guess." She looked a little sad when she said that.

"Is there something bothering you? You don't want us to be together?" I asked a little scared. What if she really didn't want us to be together and she's just doing it for me not to be sad?

"Eh? N-no, it's not that. I'm just worried about, you know, I'm younger…what if I…if I can't meet your expectations? I mean—" I cut her with a finger to her lips.

"Any kind of worries you have, whether it's right now or in the future, we'll solve it together. But don't you dare think that you'll never be enough for me." After that, I leaned down, put my hands on both sides of her face and kissed her on the lips softly. She wanted to say something, but the door suddenly opened. It was Linith.

"Look at what the storm brought in," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"But Linith, it's not raining," Fate-chan innocently said to her, which made Linith-san and I laugh hard.

"It's an expression, my darling," Linith said after she managed to calm down a little.

"Oh, I see. Pretty weird expression, but okay." Fate-chan shrugged it off.

"Anyway, as I promised, I brought back Fate-chan safe and sound to you and Lindy-san," I said in a military way to Linith-san.

"That's how I like it. You did well, soldier," she said in a commanding teasing voice. "So Nanoha, do you want me to take you home?" she offered me, but I had to decline. After all, Yunno-kun was waiting outside.

"No, thanks, Linith-san. I already have Yunno-kun to escort me to my place."

"I see. Well, let's not keep the poor guy waiting anymore. Go, Nanoha. I hope to see you around soon." She gave me a kind smile and a hug.

"Goodbye, Linith-san." I smiled back. Then I looked at Fate-chan. "I'll call you when I get home okay, sweetie? Maybe we can do something this week?" I winked at her. Luckily, Linith-san didn't notice it, or maybe she ignored it on purpose.

"Sure, anytime." She smiled widely at me.

After that, I made my way out of the building and motioned for Yunno-kun to start walking. The way to my home was pretty quiet and calm, so we arrived fast to my house. When I was about to say goodbye to Yunno-kun, he motioned for me to follow him to the next corner.

"I have to tell you something." He looked very serious and determined.

"What is it?" I asked him, tilting my head a little.

"Remember when I told you that I was in love?"

"Yes."

"Well…I'm…I'm in love with you, Nanoha." At that moment, I felt time stop, my face, with a blank expression. I didn't know what to say. I thought that Yunno-kun had forgot about 'us' since it didn't work out.

"Yunno-kun…I…" But he cut me off before I could continue.

"I know that the first time didn't work out, but please, please give us another chance. I know I can make you fall in love with me. I know I can". I didn't know what to say still. I mean, I do know. I just don't know how! How can I tell him that we'll never be together because I'm with Fate-chan? I decided to tell him half-truth.

"I'm with someone." He looked at me with a confused expression. "I'm dating someone, I mean." I saw the sadness reflected on his face.

"Just dating, or is it already official?" He asked with a sad tone.

"Official." I refused to make eye contact. I can't manage watching him suffering, but I also can't betray Fate-chan.

"I see…do I know this mysterious person? Or are you just making all this up?" he asked in disbelief.

"I…you…emm…" I didn't know what to say. If I say yes, he'll ask who it is. If I say no, he'll assume this is all a charade.

"You're really a bad liar, Nanoha." He sighed.

"I'm not lying," I said firmly.

"Then, who is it?" He looked even sadder.

"I can't say it."

"Please tell me, Nanoha. I can bear this pain in my heart, knowing this person makes you happy and has your heart." He looks so miserable right now. "Please," he begged.

"It's…it's…" I took a deep breath. Whatever, I'll say it. I don't care anymore! "It's F—" But, a certain someone stopped me from saying it.

"Nanoha? Yunno? What are you guys doing out here?" It was Miyuki.

"Ah, sorry. We were just talking," I said, waving my hand at her.

"I see…" She looked at Yunno-kun. "Go home, Yunno. Your parents must be worried about you."

"Yeah…they must be. Anyway, bye guys." Yunno-kun didn't even bother looking at us when he left. He just put his hands inside his pockets and made his way home.

"What's wrong with him?" Miyuki asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"We had a bad chat," I replied to her quickly to prevent more questions.

"Hmm…okay." She grinned teasingly at me. "Sooo…did you have fun with Fate?" She moved her eyebrows up and down rapidly.

"W-what?! You too, Miyuki?!" I groaned in frustration. "I'm so going to talk to mom after this."

"To be honest, I'm teasing you because I want to, not because I talked to mom." She smiled victoriously at me.

"Ugh! Whatever! Let's just get into the house." I grabbed her by the wrist and started to walk quickly inside the house.

"You'll owe me this conversation." She pouted. "Anyway, goodnight, baby sis." She kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight, sis. And don't call me baby sis!" I faked an angry face.

"Haha. Just go to sleep already. It's late." She entered her room and closed the door.

"Whatever…" I said to myself and entered my room.

I put on my pajamas and got under my sheets. Before I drifted off to sleep, I thought about finally being with Fate-chan as a couple. Suddenly, the remembrance of almost telling Yunno-kun that I'm with Fate-chan, hit me.

What could have happened if I had told him? That thought alone was enough to make me feel scared. At this moment, I'm certain of two things. One, I won't do anything that harms Fate-chan more than I already hurt her and I'll make sure to make her happy. And two, thanks to Miyuki, I managed to dodge a bullet.

A buzz coming from my phone made me jump. I was almost on the verge of sleeping profoundly. It was a text message from Fate-chan. A text message from Fate-ch—oh my god! I forgot to tell her that I was in my home!

 _-Are you in your home already? It's late.-_

 _-Yes, I am! I'm so sorry for not notifying it to you.-_ I quickly replied, very ashamed.

 _-Nah, don't worry. I was playing some video games.-_

 _-Go to sleep, Fate-chan. You have classes tomorrow.-_ I sent it to her, smiling to myself.

 _-And so do you. Anyway, goodnight Nanoha. See you sometime this week.-_

 _-Goodnight, Fate-chan. I love you.-_ I clutched the phone to my chest. Finally, I'm able to say that to her as a couple.

 _-I love you too. Very much.-_

I smiled widely when I received that message. I couldn't contain my happiness and shouted.

"I'm in love!"

"Nanoha, go to sleep!" my mom shouted to me from her room.

I pressed my lips together tightly and tried to sleep, with Fate-chan very present in my mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's all for today's chapter. Any kind of review it's welcome.

I'll reply some of the questions:

First, nope, futa is not normal on this universe. Only Alicia and Fate (maybe I'll explain everything right on later chapters).

Second, Signum and Shamal aren't together (yet, who knows... who am I kidding, after this chapter everything points to that way...)

Third, Alicia doesn't likes Nanoha because... I secretly hate Nanoha!... Nah, I'm kidding again. To be honest I won't tell because I'll be revealing part of the plot.

Fourth, I think those are the most repeated questions. Thanks to all the persons who reviewed. I really appreciate it, there are a few that make me laugh haha. Thanks for the support :D

I'll try to not take so long for the next update (I won't make any promise).

Take care, good luck and see you next time.

PS:(they weren't together as couple until now. I just wanted to clarify it, just in case).

Creepy soul.


End file.
